


Feels Like Coming Home

by bourbon_banshee



Category: Sebastian Stan - Fandom
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 12:29:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 26
Words: 32,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13975155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bourbon_banshee/pseuds/bourbon_banshee
Summary: They say "Home is wherever your heart is", but what if 'home' is actually a person?.





	1. A/N

**Author's Note:**

> This was my very first work (it's also on Wattpad, though I've edited it before uploading it here); I'll be quoting several books, movies, tv shows and songs (I will most likely post links to them or references). They might also be one or two facts about myself that actually helped me to build some of the characters. This story will include complicated issues (f.i: suicide, anexiety, mental conditions, drug abusse, violence and yes... sex, which I don't consider complicated but, still, some of you may not like the subject), so I will tell you about it beforehand (I don't want anyone to feel triggered at all, so if you ever consider this offensive, you can tell me).
> 
> Little side note: my native tongue is not English (but I've studied it for several years, so hopefully, that will help), if you happen to see any mistakes in my grammar, please do tell me.
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> Xoxo

[Feels Like Coming Home](https://youtu.be/_xnq0Wez4To) (This song actually inspired me to write the story)

Well, the story will be told through different points of view. 

On the first chapter, you will get to know Mina Peixoto, a brazilian, 27 year-old girl with a hard background story. She has experienced A LOT and it has made her who she is. But there is this one person, this very unique man that might change it all for her and viceversa. 

The rest of the characters are all well known, I assume.

Enjoy.

Xoxo.


	2. Flight

**Mina's P.O.V**

I didn't think the airport was going to be this crowded by this time. It was nearly midnight and, still, there was plenty of people. All I wanted was to board the plane so I could finally get out of there. Brazil had been the place where I was born and raised, but I couldn't spend another second there, it was no longer  _my home_. Not after what had happened last year.

***Flashback***

It was in late January. We were going back to our house after spending the weekend in a small cabin my family had owned for few years. I had insisted on driving, since both of my parents were pretty tired. The road seemed fine, it was quiet. _'I should have had some coffee'_ , I mumbled to myself while I tried to stay awake. I blinked, for just about a second, and that was all it took to end with the life I used to have.

***End of flahsback***

"All passengers on flight 145 bound for New York, please board by boarding gate number 8"- The voice coming out of the speakers cut me off of my own thoughts. I grabbed my backpack and headed to the boarding gate. I heard over some girls screaming, but I didn't pay much attention to it. Brazil happens to have all sorts of conventions every year, so celebrities would come and go frequently.

I got to my seat. The first-class section was actually empty. I only paid for the ticket because I wanted to be as far from people as possible, and right now, I was. I sat down, while still wearing my sunglasses. Any sane person would have taken them off by now, but my eyes were extremely red and puffy from all the crying I had done before getting to the airport. I had spent the day before saying 'Goodbye' to my closest friends and well... to be honest, I have always been way too emotional.

I was about to put my headphones on when two guys walked into the section, talking to each other and laughing. They were both wearing sunglasses and hats as well. 'These are probably the celebrities those girls were screaming over back at the gates', I said to myself, while turning my head to the window. They noticed me and their voices went lower. I just really didn't care who they were, so I didn't even look back and just put the headphones on.

The plane finally took off. It was a 10 hour flight, so I would have to sleep. I got up and grabbed my handbag before heading to the restroom. Once there, I opened a small bottle of sleeping pills that had been prescribed to me. I took two pills and swallowed them down with a bit of water. I got the bottle right back into my handbag and went straight back to my seat.

One of the guys was already asleep and the other one was... reading a book?. No, it looked more like a essay or script, maybe?. I couldn't tell very well due I was trying not to stare. I sat down quietly and took off my headphones. I turned off the light that was right above my head and I laid back, as I closed my eyes. It was only then I noticed something annoying on my face, I hadn't taken off the sunglasses. I did so and dropped them into my handbag, right next to me. I could still see the night sky, as I blinked few times. And after what seemed an eternal blink, I fell asleep.

I woke up sweaty and almost screamed; I was quite sure I was hyperventilating.

"Hey, are you okay?", a male voice asked. I just nodded, while heavy breathing, keeping my eyes closed and trying to calm down.

"Are you sure?. Do you want a glass of water or anything?", the voice insisted. 

He seemed concerned. I hadn't look up at all during any of this, but when I did I felt a pitch in my stomach.


	3. Green Eyes

**Sebastian's P.O.V**

Chris had fallen asleep shortly after the plane took off. The Comic Con held at Rio was the end of a long press tour and, thankfully, the start of a 3 month vacation before filming started again. God only knew how badly I needed to get some rest.

I wasn't tired enough to sleep, so I decided to look over at the script for a new role. The script seemed indeed insteresting, _'I haven't played a vampire before'_ , I thought to myself. I had played some sort of mentally disturbed sorcerer back when I starred 'The Convenant'. I was yet to determine if I was going to take the job. Don't get me wrong, I love acting but I needed some time off for myself. To... get my thoughts together. A lot had been on my mind lately and I was having a hard time coping with all of it.

I kept reading for quite a while. I had noticed the girl who was next to us on the plane, but I didn't get to see her face clearly, as she was wearing sunglasses and then went to sleep, turning her back to where I was. I took my sight off the script and looked at the window across the other side of the plane. I stared at the sky, lost in my own thoughts when a sudden gasp cut me off. The girl woke up, gasping for air and shaking terribly.

"Hey, are you okay?", I asked slowly. She nodded, but from what I could see she didn't seem to be doing fine at all.

"Are you sure?. Do you want a glass of water or anything?", I insisted, a bit worried to be honest, as she kept breathing heavily.

She looked up right into my eyes, as she turned the light on, and in that exact moment I could have sworn I had never seen prettier eyes. They were green, all shades of it. She was rather a beautiful girl. Pale skin, dark chocolate hair up in a messy bun, soft pink lips.

It was hard not to stare but I thought it would be creepy for me to do so and uncomfortable for her to experience. I cleared out my throat and asked her again, "Are you sure you are okay?"

"Y-yes... I... I'll be fine. Thank you", she replied with a soft voice.

"I'm Sebastian. Nice to meet you", I said, extending my hand.

"Mina... Same", She said while shaking my hand.

"Here, I think you might need this more than I", I said as I gaved her my bottle of watter. I had bought it before getting to the airport but never actually opened it.

"T-thanks...", she nodded as she opened up the bottle and took a sip from it.

"Bad dream, huh?", I asked.

"Yeah, awful one...", she sighed.

I wasn't expecting much more chit chat after that, but she looked at me and asked "Did I wake you up?".

"No. I was star gazing through your window...", I replied and pointed at the sky. She looked at the window and let out a big, deep sigh.

"It's amazing how beautiful the night can be when looked above the clouds", she whispered, more to herself than to me, I think, but I couldn't disagree.

There was a quiet moment, filled in with silence. The kind of silence that seems to bring peace along with it. And it was perfectly ruined by Chris snoring. I turned to him and whispered "Punk".

"If he was awake, he would probably call you jerk. Am I right?", she said, smiling softly. The snoring had made her laugh a bit. Then I replayed her words in my head. That was a reference to one of our movies. I looked at her and opened my mouth, ready to ask her if she was a fan or something, but she cut me off. 

"I know who you two are... And, before you ask, yes I have seen your movies", she replied. She seemed a lot better than earlier, her face was relaxed and that made her even prettier.

"So... bussiness or pleasure?", I asked. She raised an eyebrow until she realized what I ment.

"Oh, uhm... both, I think. I'm... I applied for a job and got it, so I'm actually moving in", she said.

"Oh!. So, are you brazilian?. Or was it a scale on your way to NYC?", I realized how nosy I probably sounded but I was eager to know more about her.

"I'm brazilian...", she said quietly. She told me she had graduated from Business School about a year and a half ago and that she had been working at her father's company until recently.

"You decided it was time to leave the nest?", I wondered.

"Kind of... I... Uhm... My parents passed away and I took over the company for some months, but it was quite a stressfull job, so I sold the company to an investor once I made sure that nobody would get fired. I would have hated to see anyone being replaced, specially because my father started that company from zero. It took a lot of hard work and I just...", She stopped herself and I could see her eyes were teary. She took a deep breath and continued "I wouldn't want anyone to lose their job because of me".

"I'm sorry about your parents...", I said as she looked down. I had to stop myself from holding her. She seemed to be in deep pain about her parents and I decided not to ask anything else about it.

"So, you're going back home I guess", she said, changing the subject as if she had red my mind.

"Yeah..." I sighed and chuckled, unwillingly.

"Why the sudden chuckle?", she asked.

"I just... It's nothing", I stated but I found myself talking and letting it all out "I mean, I do have a house, sure. But does it really count as a home?. Have you ever felt lonely even when you were surrounded by people who actually cared about you?".

She widened her eyes and nodded.

"I know what you mean...", she said and the look in those deep green eyes told me she was being honest.


	4. The Light Behind Your Eyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: I strongly recomend you listen to this while reading this chapter: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=76WJJ57YoG0 )

**Sebastian's P.O.V**

"I know I'll sound like an ungrateful little shit, but I feel lonely, you know?. God, I know I have family, friends and the most amazing fans from all over the world, but I... I just... I feel like I don't actually fit in anywhere", I said. Mina just looked at me in silence. "I can't help it... Trust me, I've been seeing a therapist for quite a long time now and I just... I can't find a way to fix it."

"Believe me when I say, I understand", she replied "It's like you have nobody to turn to when you are actually aware you DO have people out there supporting you. You just... shut everyone out. And the longer you stay in silence, the worse. Your thoughts, your feelings... they start consuming you, taking tiny pieces of the person you used to be".

I looked at her and nodded, as she seemed to have been there herself.

"Yeah... it gets tiring. And it doesn't seem to be getting better anytime soon" I closed my eyes for a second and took a deep breath before talking again. I was about to tell something very private to a complete stranger, maybe I was insane after all. "I...uhm... I assume you know I moved in to the U.S when I was 8", she nodded and I continued "Well, after a few years my mom met this awesome guy and married him. So... they've had a really nice life together and, well... he is the only father I've known. He... uhm... he suffers from Alzheimer's. It started way too early. We've tried anything and everything and even though it's not as bad as it could be, it's not getting better either. I know there is no cure, but I've heard of this private clinic in Switzerland that happens to be running trials with this new pill, and so far... it's the biggest advance anyone has accomplished when it comes to Alzheimer's. I have been trying to get my stepdad into the trials but I... it seems very unlikely to happen. I even tried to get in touch with the Clinic's Director but it was a dead end" I said, putting my hands in the air as I feel defeated. There was no point in trying to hide the incoming tears now. I was so full of it. I didn't want to lose him and I didn't want my mom to lose the love of her life. He had been a blessing to our lives and I just... I felt terrified of losing him. Or anyone, to be honest.

"I see...", Mina said and grabbed one of my hands between hers "Look, my words may not mean a damn thing to you, since we've just met but... It will be allright. You'll find a way to get him into the trials. It will be okay, Sebastian. I promise it will be", she said in a soothing voice.

"Can you keep a secret?", I asked, my hand still between hers. She nodded and looked at me. "Do you believe in magic?. As in fortune tellers and stuff?", She frowned but nodded, silently "While we were at Rio, we visited a fair and this sort of gipsy woman had this strange cards on a table and offered to tell us our fortune for free. Chris was a bit scared and decided not to do it but I thought 'Why not?', I mean, I've seen stange things happen and worst case scenario, she would say nothing but a bunch of lies. Anyway, I sat down in front of her. She told me to pick a few cards, so I did. I was honestly expecting her to tell me anything but what she said. She told me things about my past nobody else knows. Not even my family not my therapist. I mean, there was only one person who knew about it but passed away long time ago, so there is no way on Earth she could have known that..." I paused as I shivered by the memory of what the woman had said "She said I was going to meet someone who would change not only my fate and life but others' as well, those others being people close to me. He said it would be a woman and that she will become my true home, but before any of that happens, she will make me question everything I think I know about life, death, love and faith...".

Mina stared at me and finally spoke "Well, she wasn't a gipsy. Not a real one, at least. Those 'strange cards' are tarot cards and if the person who holds them is actually gifted, they can predict your future as well as see your past. I've seen one or two people who do that sort of thing. The first one was just a scam, but the second time... well, let's just say that person was actually right. I just thought it was insane at the time, but later on I found out everything was happening as I had been told it would. I tried to find this person again, but had no luck at all. Some of the predictions took years to become into a real thing but they all eventually happened. Wait..." She stopped talking and frowned. She had released my hand and was rubbing her forehead, as if she was trying to remember something "There's something she said... It still hasn't happened but what you said... it reminds me a lot to what I was told"

"Which part of what I said?", I asked, frowning.

"That you would question everything you think you know... She said... I was going to be tested and granted a second chance to truly know what many things actually are", she seemed confused.

"Did she say what things?. Can you remember her?"

"She said a few things, but they all seem a damn blur in my head. I can only remember she had a patch covering her left eye...", she replied.

"Well, this lady didn't have a patch, so I assume there is no way they could have been the same person", I said.

"Yeah, I guess not. Besides there are lots of fortune tellers in Brazilian fairs, and I didn't have my luck guessed through tarot cards. It was by a coffee mug", she looked at me and I couldn't help to laugh, causing Chris to mumble something in his sleep.

"I'm sorry... really? A coffee mug?", I tried not to laugh again.

"Yeah, believe it or not, it another way of telling people's fortune...", she replied and chuckled.

I took a second to contemplate what we had both said, and I asked her "Did it make you feel afraid when things actually started to happen?"

"Yes. Because I knew there were things that I wasn't going to be able to stop from happening", she said and sounded dead serious about it.

Her eyes got darker and they seemed teary once again. Could it have been related to her parents?. I decided not to ask, as the subject seemed hard for her to talk about.

"Mina?", I looked at her, "Would it be too weird or inappropriate if I asked you for your phone number?".

"No, it's perfectly fine. Though I might be getting a new number once I get settled in the city, but I'll be sure to give it to you", she extended her hand and I looked at it, not understanding what she was doing. "Hello?. If you hand me your phone I might have a chance to put my number on it...", she said and I facepalmed myself before giving her the device.

She put her number on it and handed me over her phone so I would do the same. I looked at her home screen, it was a picture of her with a baby.

"That's my niece...", she replied, aware that I had been staring at the screen for too long.

"Oh, you have siblings?", I asked, giving her the phone back.

"No, she's my best friend's daughter. I don't... I have no blood related family. I have my friends, though, and they are the family I chose, I think", she said.

"Well, you're not alone", I stated, trying to cheer her up.

"Neither are you", she said.


	5. Lost Stars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: Okay, here you might see a little bit of Mina's softer and funnier side).

**Mina's P.O.V**

Sebastian and I kept speaking for the rest of the flight. Of course, I knew him from his Marvel movies and from some t.v shows he had been on. I always thought he was incredibly beautiful but he was an actor, so I didn't really think any of this would ever happen.

I certainly wasn't expecting for him to open up about his stepdad's condition, although I had red about it on the Internet. I got a weird feeling when he mentioned the Clinic in Switzerland. My father's company was involved in the sale of medications for conditions such as Alzheimer's and Parkinson's. I hadn't lied to Sebastian when I told him that I sold the company to an investor. What I omitted was the part where the investor was Swiss and had several companies, one of which had hired me to work in NYC. Was it possible that the company owned that clinic in Switzerland?. I told myself that I would have to find out.

I also found it weird to talk to him the way I did. I hadn't been this close to anyone other than my inner circle of friends. Not to mention all the 'witchy-woo' thing. That was some scary stuff, and something I wish I had never done. I was told how things were going to end up and I could do nothing to stop it.

When the plane landed, I got out and went to search for my luggage while Sebastian was trying to wake up Chris from his sleep. We waved at each other and promised to stay in touch, though I didn't really think he would call me back. I mean, why would he?. I'm just an ordinary girl.

I was lucky enough to find a cab outside the airport. It was a long way to the upper east side of the city. When I got to the address I had been given, I frowned. This wasn't right. I couldn't possibly be right. It was one hell of a luxurious flat and I had no clue what on Earth could I be doing there. I got off the cab and looked at the address I had written down. It was the right place, but it still felt so... wrong. I made my way to the lobby, where a middle-aged man looked at me, smiling. This was getting weirder by the minute.

"Ms. Peixoto...", the man said. I looked at him while keeping my distance.

"Indeed...", I said.

"I'm Sid, Sid Jenkins. Let me tell you, you look just like your mother, Ms."

I could feel my jaw dropping "You... you knew my mom?", I sounded like an idiot but I had no clue of what the hell was going on.

"Oh, I did, Ms. I knew both of your parents. They came over a couple of times to see the apartment before they bought it. I'm sorry for your loss, my dear".

"I... I see", I said. "Mr. Jenkins, would you be so kind to help me with my luggage?. It's quite a lot and I don't think I'll be able to do it all on my own."

"Sure, Ms."

As we got into the elevator, which was also huge and made of glass, I told Mr Jenkins I was going to be receiving packages in the upcoming days. I couldn't pack all of my stuff and get in on the plane, so my best friend would ship it as soon as I got to NYC.

Once I was finally inside the apartment and on my own, I fell to the ground. This place was huge. It was fully furnished. It had a big kitchen, a dining room with an enormous window that would lead to a balcony, a master bedroom with a very big closet (I mean, the closet itself was a room), a bathroom with a hot-tub ( _'What the hell!?'_ ), and another bedroom with a regular bathroom, and not hot-tubs. It was smaller than the master one but big enough for me to feel strange.

I just... I felt out of place. My house in Brazil was quite big but this was almost obscene. I tried to think and put two and two together. 'The will', I said to myself. I looked through one of my suitcases and found a notepad. I opened it to find an envelope which contained my parent's will. I started reading and there it was. The apartment. I knew they had bought a place here as 'an investment' like my father would say. I had no clue it would be this... fancy? Huge? The only thing that seemed clear was that no matter what happened to them, they made sure I had everything I could possibly want or need. Except for the most basic thing: them. I would give anything to live in a small ass place if that would mean I had them back. But things don't work like that, do they?

My feelings were all messed up. I decided to start unpacking to keep my mind off well... everything.

I spent several hours unpacking my clothes and shoes. No wonder why my parents got such a big closet, I hadn't realized how much shit I had until I needed to put it into the drawers. I wasn't finished yet but I was hungry and tired.

I grabbed my handbag and headed downstairs. I asked Sid, as he told me to call him, for a grocery store nearby. I had to walk quite a while until I found it. It was a bloody supermarket. _'I guess this isn't Brazil anymore'_ , I said to myself. I started grabbing whatever I thought I would need; once I was done I started walking back to the flat. Sid offered to help me with the bags but I refused. I just wanted to be alone and silent. That didn't last too much, though. A girl, around my age, entered the building and stood up next to me, waiting for the elevator to come.

"I haven't seen you before. You must be new. I'm Hannah", she said, with a wide smile across her face. She had long red hair and big hazel eyes.

"Mina. Nice to meet you. I would extend my hand but I'm a bit busy", I replied as I pointed to the bags hanging from my hands.

"Oh, here, let me help you", she offered as we both got into the elevator. "Which floor?", she asked.

"15th", I said.

"Really?. That's the same floor I live in!. You know? It's nice to see a young face around here. Most of the neighbors are old or don't actually live here", she said as she looked through the glass.

"Well then, I think we won't feel so lonely...", I said and, for some reason, smiled. Hannah reminded me of Sebastian. They both had such nice eyes that I couldn't help myself from being soft around them. I felt like the old me.

"Yaaay!", she said cheerfully.

Hannah helped me into my apartment and placed the bags on the kitchen's counter.

"I assume you're tired and probably want to sleep but I was wondering if you had any plans for tomorrow morning", she said.

"I don't. I mean, I should probably finish unpacking but other than that... I'm free", I replied.

"Why don't I come over and help you?. You know, four hands work faster than two", she offered and I suddenly felt Hannah and I were going to get along really well.

"Sure thing. Say around 9?", I asked, hoping I would be out of bed by then.

"9 it is!. See you", she smiled as she waved closing the door behind her.

I supplied my refrigerator and made some pasta. I ate it sooner than I would have expected, but then again, I hadn't eaten a damn thing in the last 16 hours or so. I washed my dish and dragged myself into my bedroom. I barely managed to change into my pj's and brush my teeth before getting into bed. I blinked twice and before I could blink for the third time, I was already asleep.


	6. Sounds Like A Deal

**Mina's P.O.V**

The week passed by quite quickly. On Saturday morning, Hannah came by and helped me to unpack what was left from my luggage. I told her more stuff would be coming over during the week, in case she wanted to help. She said she would gladly help me. We were done by noon, so we decided to go out for lunch. I wasn't really hungry but she insisted and I needed to get familiar with the place.

Hannah told me about herself. She was 27, just like me, and had a Major in Fashion Design. She was currently working for a big clothing brand. Her relationship with her parents had always been rough, as they spent all of their time working. They had given her an apartment as a graduation present.

"They didn't even attend to the graduation ceremony", she sighed. "Not that I cared but it would have been nice to see them there, for a change, you know?".

"It probably sucked but you got yourself a job and you no longer need them. I'm sorry if it sounds harsh but it's probably for the best", I said.

"Yeah... Like someone once said 'Friends are the family we choose'"

"Couldn't agree more", I replied as I drank some orange juice.

I told Hannah what had happened to my parents. Well, most of it. I usually avoided or skipped the part in which I was the one behind the wheel, and, sadly, the only survivor. I wasn't ready to share that with anyone. I had talked it over in therapy but the feeling of guilt was in my brain the whole time.

I would feel sad every now and then, but unpacking kept me busy. I also took the habit of running across a park near the flat, early in the morning. By the end of the month I was settled in. I was supposed to start working in two weeks, so that would keep me busy. At least, enough to keep me from thinking too much about the past.

On a Saturday, Hannah invited me to a party a friend of hers was having. I didn't feel like going to a party just yet, so I excused myself saying I was a bit tired. We would often hang out at her place or mine and watch movies during the weekends. I used to be quite a party girl before it all went to hell, so I didn't mind having a night for myself.

I spent my Saturday night laying on the wooden floor, next to the window, watching the city lights. I was also a bit drunk, since this mood swings would often lead me to stress out and one way of calming myself down was having a glass of wine. Or a bottle, depending on my stress level.

I was just laying there, with my eyes barely open when I heard my phone beeping from across the dinning room. I groaned since I was comfortable and didn't want to get up. I decided not to answer but the damn thing wouldn't freaking stop. Finally, I stood up and went to get it. I stared at the screen like an idiot, not believing what my eyes saw.

_"Incoming Call --- Sebastian S."_

"Hi...", I said shyly.

"Hey, did I wake you?", Sebastian asked. I didn't think he would call me at all.

"No, not at all", I cleared my throat, "I was just... star gazing", I said reminding our first conversation on the plane.

"Sounds nice. Have you settled in yet?"

"Yes... I even made a new friend", I said realizing I sounded like an 8-year-old.

"How so?. I thought I was your first American friend!", he said in an obviously fake sadness.

"First of all, you are Romanian. Second of all, I haven't seen you around. I don't think that would qualify as friendship", I replied.

"Okay, okay... You have made your point, which brings me to my point. How about you and I go for some coffee?", he asked and I had to sit my ass down before my excitement and my drunken state would end up causing me to fall on the ground.

"Sure... when?", I said, trying to seem as quiet as possible.

"Tomorrow is okay with you?"

"Mmm... yeah... I can do tomorrow", I replied as if I had any actual plans.

"Great!. Where do you want us to meet?"

"We could meet at the Empire State at 10, and walk from there", I suggested.

"Sounds like a deal", he replied.

"Then it's a deal", I said cheerfully.

"See you, Mina. Have a good night".

"Thanks, have yourself a good night too, Sebastian", I said as we both ended the call.

I got up from the chair I had sat on and picked the bottle of wine. I only had drank one glass so I put the cork back in it and went to my room.

As I was laying in bed, my phone beeped again. It was a text:

_"Looking forward to see you"- S._

_"Me too. Night!.- M._

I put the phone down and let myself fall into a deep sleep.


	7. A Wish Right Now

**Mina's P.O.V**

On Sunday, I woke up way too early. I looked up at my phone; it was 7 a.m. It was going to be pointless trying to stay in bed any longer. I was slightly nervous and excited to see Sebastian. I had to repeat to myself that it was only coffee, not a marriage proposal.

I got out of bed and took a long bath. Afterwards, it took me some time to dry my hair and leave it exactly as I wanted. I went for a natural look and I did my make up in a subtle way.

My stomach started growling. Since we would probably have something to drink and eat, I decided that a small cup of coffee would be enough to calm myself down.

I grabbed my coffee mug and stood in my closet, while wearing a robe and trying to figure out what to wear. I wanted to look nice but not like a prude; girly but not as a teenager; sexy but not too revealing. Then it hit me: Hannah. She would know exactly which outfit I should pull off. I snaked out of my own apartment and knocked on her door. It took her a while to open up, she looked as last night's party had gone wild.

"Why on Earth are you in a robe and barefoot?", she asked while she frowned and rubbed her eyes.

"Long story. I need your help. Like... right now", I said.

"What's going on?", Hannah questioned as I dragged her into my apartment.

"I... uhm... I'm meeting with... a... friend and I could really use your help", I stuttered.

"A friend?. Who?. Wait a second...", She said and looked at me, slightly more awake than few minutes before "You're meeting with a guy!!!. Oh my God!. Who is he?. Is it a date?".

"No, God!. He's a friend, nothing else. We met on the flight when I came here. We are just going for some coffee but I... Well, let's just say I want to look nice", I shrugged.

"You'll have to give me all the details once you get your ass back here, but I'll help you. Let's see...", she said as she walked into the closet.

After few minutes, Hannah said "Done", while handing me an oversized sweater, ripped off skinny jeans and a pair of ankle boots.

I just raised an eyebrow at her when she gave me the boots.

"Are you sure this isn't way too much?", I asked as I looked at them, trying to remember when the hell I even had bought them.

 

"Errr... nope. It's cold outside. Trust me on this one. Oh! Wait..." She went back to closet and looked for a black purse that would match my boots and a pair of sunglasses. "I'm missing something...", she said and then facepalmed herself "Accessories, of course!".

"Ok, I think I can pick those ones on my own, but give me your approval after I do so", I suggested.

I went for a long necklace with a locket in it. It had a sapphire on it. I happened to have a pair of blue earrings to match. The cherry on top was a ring with a small blue gem in it; I stared at the locket and the ring.

"Are you okay?", Hannah asked in concern.

"Yeah..." I sighed "It's just... This ring belonged to my mom and... I just miss her", I replied.

Hannah hugged me silently for a bit.

"Ok, no more nostalgia for today. Enjoy yourself, Mina. You've earned it. What time are you meeting with this guy?".

"At 10 in the Empire State", I replied, still looking at the ring. It looked so much better on my mom's hand. But Hannah was right. Even for some hours I wanted to leave it all out of my

"Well, you should hurry then. It's 9.45, doll", she said, smiling.

"Shit!!", I said as I grabbed my purse and started to run around the apartment.

Thankfully, the Empire State building was only 3 blocks from my flat. I walked as fast as I could, trying not to trip down and fall. I was only a few steps away when I saw Sebastian. He was wearing a dark shirt, sunglasses and holding his jacket in his arms. 

_'Good God...'_ , I whispered to myself, and got the same pitch in my stomach I had on that flight when I first looked into his eyes.

**Sebastian's P.O.V**

I could see Mina coming few meters away. I had wanted to call her since I got to the city, but I figured it'd be too soon and also, I had issues to take care of. Besides, our conversation kept me thinking a lot about myself and the way I had been feeling lately.

She walked so confidently as if she knew what she wanted and was all in for it. I must admit, I fancy that about women. I met her halfway.

"Hey you...", I said and hugged her.

"Hey yourself", she replied and hugged me back.

I could smell her scent. It was a combination of vanilla and coconut, with something else, I couldn't tell what but it was intoxicating (in a good way, of course).

"So, what are you up to?", I asked, as I looked down at her. She looked really pretty, but I assumed she would probably always look pretty, even in her sleep.

"Coffee?", she suggested.

"And a bagel, please", I nodded and patted my stomach.

We walked to a small coffee shop. The waitress took our orders. It was only then she took her sunglasses off, and there they were: those mesmerizing green eyes. She gave a me a sweet smile.

"So, how does it feel to be here?. In the city, I mean...", I asked.

"Well, it feels nice so far. Though I still get a bit lost if I walk too far from this area", she said, blushing.

"You come here often?", I must have sounded like a moron with that question. It seemed a pick up line.

"I... uhm... I live nearby, actually", she said.

"Really?. So do I!. My house is about fifteen blocks from the Empire State", I claimed.

"Wow!. My apartment is even closer, only three blocks", she said as if we were playing a game.

I smiled widely at her as she looked through the window while her fingers kept playing with the locket that was hanging from her neck.

"Nice locket... May I see it?", I said. She looked at me and swallowed, there was no longer a smile on her face, but she nodded, taking her locket off and handing it to me.

I opened it up to see the picture of a couple and a little child. Those were her parents and her, it was impossible not to notice the resemblance she and her mother had.

"They would have been proud of you", I said and grabbed her hand, placing the locket in it.

"Yeah, I guess so...", she sighed.

We remained in silence, as the waitress arrived with both of our coffees and bagels.

"It was a car accident", she stuttered. I looked at her, not completely sure what she was talking about. She saw my reaction and explained "My parents. They... they died in a car accident.".

"I'm really sorry..." I said and grabbed her hand. She didn't seem uncomfortable with it, so we stayed like that for a bit.

I decided to change the topic, and asked her what her favorite genre of music was. We kept on talking for hours about art, music, books, funny and embarrassing moments we had lived. Being around her felt... right. As if was a piece I had been missing in my own puzzle.

"I still can't believe you are afraid of ice-skating", she said while we walked to a park that happened to be near to her house.

"I'm not afraid. I'm fucking terrified" I said, causing her to laugh even harder. "After 'I, Tonya' there's no way I'm ice-skating. Ever. Period"

"Well, never say never...", she chuckled.

We got to the park and sat down on a bench as we watched the sunset. The sky got a bit darker than I'd expected, and out of nowhere, a thunder took us by surprise.

"Oh no...", she said and about a minute after we were under a god damned storm.

I grabbed my jacket and covered both of us as we crossed the street.

"This isn't getting any better, is it?", she said, as the rain became more intense. I shooked my head. "Come on", she said and started running, while grabbing my wrist with her tiny hand.

We ran for few blocks and arrived at a flat. It looked like the Hilton, if you ask me.

"Where are we?", I asked as she made her way to the lobby. I thought she said she lived in a building, not a 5 star hotel.

"This is where I live", she shrugged and invited me in with her. "Are you coming?".

I nodded, not know what I was getting myself into.


	8. Cut

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: Warning. References to self harm and suicide)

**Mina's P.O.V**

By the time we got into the elevator we were both soaking wet. Under other circumstances, I wouldn't have invited him in, but... Sebastian seemed harmless and it wasn't polite to let someone outside with that hell of a storm. We got into my apartment and Sebastian's jaw dropped at the sight from the window.

"Wow... you were not kidding when you said you were star gazing last night. Even with the rain, the thunders and lightning strikes... the sight is just..."

"Breath taking", I said. He nodded.

I went into my room and grabbed some clothes for both of us. Yeah, I know. How convenient!

"Here, take these", I said and handed him a t-shirt and sweatpants. He looked at me and laughed.

"Not to be rude but I don't think we're the same size...", he stated.

"No, but those should fit in. I kinda like to wear male clothing sometimes... You know?. Not like a fetish. It's just... Oversized t-shirts and pants are comfy", I said and shrugged while my cheeks turned to the darkest shade of red.

"So I've been told. Can't say the same about female clothing, though. I mean, how the hell can you wear those boots and not trip?. I would fall down all the time!", he said, laughing softly.

"This is what makes us girls, I guess...", I said "Uhm, you'll probably want to take a shower. The guestroom is over there. It has a bathroom in it. There are towels, soap, shampoo... Aaand I think I got it covered", I pointed to the guestroom's door.

"Thank you. I could use a hot bath...", Sebastian said and shivered.

"Yeah, me too", I replied.

An awkward silence took over the place.

"I should probably get in the shower before I get a cold or something", I said as I walked to my bedroom.

"Same...", I heard him replying.

I saw my reflection in the mirror before I walked into the shower. I looked like a freaking mess. 'There's no way Sebastian will ever consider me attractive after this', I said to myself.

My bath took longer than I had intended to. The water was so warm and nice, I didn't feel like getting out of there, until I remember I wasn't alone.

I put on a tank top and my pajama pants. There was no point in trying to look pretty now.

By the time I got out of my bedroom, I found Sebastian in my kitchen, cooking.

"What are you...?", I started asking and then I saw what he was cooking.

"I'm not a great cooker but I promise you won't hate it. And if you do, we'll order a pizza", he said, not knowing I was almost in tears.

Risotto. He was cooking risotto. A few hours earlier I had told him it was my favorite meal, and that my dad would cook it for me on Sundays, the only day when he wouldn't be busy. Today was Sunday, and this gorgeous man was cooking my favorite meal just for me.

I wiped few tears away and put on the table. When he was done we both sat down.

"This is... ", I tasted the food and he looked at me, impatiently waiting for an answer "The best risotto I've had in a really long time. Thank you, Seb", I said.

"It's the least I could do, and by the way, you were right about the clothes. They did fit...", he replied with a sweet smile.

As he had cooked, I did the dishes. Sebastian sat down at my sofa and stared at the window. The storm was still pretty strong. There was a big lightning strike and then, it all went dark. The lights had gone off.

"God dammit!" I said, as I stood up. I grabbed my phone and used it as a flashlight while I looked for some candles. Sebastian helped me to light them up and place them around the house.

We both sat down by the window, next to each other. I could almost feel his skin against mine. We were both silent, but it was a peaceful silence. I held on to my knees and placed my chin above them.

"Nice tattoo", Sebastian said softly, while he ran his fingers across the side of my right wrist. That made me shiver and he noticed it, so he slowly put his hand down. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't..."

"It's fine" I cut him off "I always shiver when someone touches the tattoo. Even when I do it myself, so, no biggie.

"So... 'warrior', huh?", he pointed at the tattoo.

"Yeah... That's what everyone says I am, so I thought it would be a nice reminder to have if needed", I said.

"Are you a warrior? I'm asking what you think, not everyone else", he asked.

 **(A/N: I highly recommend to listen this song while reading what's next** : https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ty0SF6jmDf8  **)**

"I used to be but I feel I gave up at some point...", I sighed. I couldn't keep it inside anymore. I needed to let it out. "It's ironic, because I got this after my parents died and I had already given up by then", I said and showed him my left wrist. I always wore a bracelet in it, just to cover a big scar I had as result of a, clearly, failed suicide attempt.

"Mina...", he sighed "I won't ask you to tell me anything, but if you want to talk about it, I'm right here".

I just broke down into tears.

"It was my fault!. They are dead because of me!!" I yelled "I was driving the car the night they died... I... I thought I wouldn't fall asleep and they were tired so I offered to drive. I was doing ok, I just... I... I blinked for a second and the car crashed against a tree. I killed them!".

I couldn't stop crying. Sebastian held me tightly and close to his chest.

"It wasn't your fault. It was an accident.", he said.

"I killed them!", I kept saying "And then I was so sick of myself... I just wanted to die too. But I was too fucking stupid to even do that right!", I yelled and a deep weeping came out of my lungs.

"You didn't kill your parents, Mina. You didn't kill anyone. And believe me, trying to end your life wouldn't have made a difference. You survived. You are still here. You are a warrior, after all. Don't ever think you don't deserve to be here, ok?", he said, grabbing my chin and making me look at his eyes.

I just nodded and he placed my head in his chest. We stayed like that for some time. It was pass midnight and the rain hadn't stop nor did it seem it was going to.

"Do you mind if I crash here tonight?", Sebastian asked, shyly.

"No, I don't mind at all", I said. And I really didn't. I was deeply grateful he was staying with me. I just... didn't want to be alone. "I'll make sure the guestroom is ready", I stated as I stood up. I knew it was perfectly fine, I just wanted to check it out.

"All done", I said and Sebastian came in. He looked at me and hugged me tight.

"Sleep well, Mina...", he said, letting go off me and kissing my temple.

"Thanks, you too...", I replied in a low voice as I walked to my room.

I could feel my eyes puffy from all the crying, and my throat hurt because of my yelling. In a way, I felt relieved. I had talked about it in therapy, but back then it wasn't because I wanted to but because I had to if I wanted to be discharged from the psych ward. But tonight had been different. I talked about it because I wanted to, because I felt the need, the urge to do so.

I hesitated at the idea of talking a sleeping pill due all the stress from earlier but I eventually decided not to take anything. The memory of Sebastian holding me close to him helped me to feel calmed and it didn't take long before I fell asleep.

But shortly after, I was awakened by a loud scream that came from the guestroom.


	9. Safe & Sound

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: Warning. References to anxiety episode)

**Mina's P.O.V**

I jumped out of bed and ran straight into the guestroom. The power hadn't still come back, so it took a moment until my eyes adjusted to the darkness of the room. I could see Sebastian struggling in his sleep. He woke up in a scream, his baby blue eyes widely open; he was gasping for air.

"Hey, hey. Seb, it's ok. You are okay", I said, while trying to hold his hand. He was hyperventilating and shaking as if there was an earthquake growing inside of him. His face looked disheveled. "Sebastian, I need you to listen to me. Focus on my voice. You are okay. You had a nightmare, but you are awake now", I said in a soft voice. It didn't help much, as he was still breathing heavily and shaking.

 _'God dammit!'_ I thought to myself. I started recalling what to do when somebody had an anxiety episode or a panic attack. I mean, I was the one who used to have them all the fucking time, so I didn't know what people around me did until I was quiet again. Then I remembered: my best friend used to hold me tight, with her arms across my torso.

 **(A/N: Recommended song for the next part:** https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RzhAS_GnJIc **)**

"Seb, I'm going to hold you, okay? You will be fine. I promise you will be fine", I said, while I held his face between my hands. He barely made eye contact but gave me a small nod. I sat down on the bed, next to him and crossed my arms around his torso. Well, almost all of it. He had a big structure and I'm quite small, to be honest. I held him for a while, noticing his heart rate slowing down. "Just close your eyes. You'll be all right, no one can hurt you now. You are safe and sound", I whispered to him. Once I felt his breathing going back to normal, I let go off him.

"Are you feeling better?", I asked, quietly.

"Yes. Thank you, Mina ", he replied in a weak voice. "I don't... I don't think anyone has ever done that for me", he said and turned his head to my direction.

We were so close I could almost feel his breath in my lips. _'Oh no. No. No. No'_ , I said to myself as I gently pulled myself a bit far.

"It's okay. You did pretty much the same for me just a few hours ago", I replied.

"No, I just held you. This... this was something else. You just... you soothed me", he said looking at me.

"It's okay. I'm just glad you're better...", I said, not knowing if I should ask him about his nightmare or not. I decided it was probably better not to say anything about it, as whatever it was had caused him such an awful state. "You should try to go back to sleep now", I suggested, as I stood up from the bed.

"No, please... Please, would you stay a bit longer?", he asked. I could have sworn he sounded like a scared child and something inside of me just couldn't resist it.

"Yeah, sure, but move your butt a little bit if you want both of us to be comfortable", I replied, trying to joke around. He gave me a small smile and moved to the other side of the bed. As soon as I sat down, he held onto my stomach. I tried not to be shocked by it but must have failed, since he asked, "Am I making you uncomfortable?".

"No, you're not. I'm fine and you're fine, okay? Everything is okay", I stated.

After few minutes, I felt my top tank getting wet. Sebastian was crying silently.


	10. Heavy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: Warning. References to suicide)

**Sebastian's P.O.V**

"Hey, hey, what is it, Seb?. Please, tell me...", Mina said softly while she caressed my hair.

Tears kept running down my face as I remained silent. I didn't even know where to start, but if I kept it all inside, it would eventually drown me.

"The... the nightmare", I said, trying to clear my throat "It was more like a memory".

I let go off her and raised my head in her direction. She was looking at me. I put my head on the pillow and she did the same, waiting for me to say something else, I guess.

"I... There's... Fuck!", I said as I tried to get my shit together so I could explain myself.

"It's okay. You don't have to talk about if you don't want to", she replied.

"No. No. I do. I just... I haven't told this to anyone before. Uhm... When... When I was 19, just before I got my first T.V audition, I... I wasn't doing too well. I just felt out of place. Like a misfit. I was living with a friend, Charlie. He would... he would always encourage me to give my best. Anyway... I got to a very low point. I was just tired of... myself. So I... I..." I stuttered before going on and I closed my eyes tightly "I tried to... I didn't want to keep on going. I got a gun and I... I pointed it to my temple... I was just about to pull the trigger when Charlie walked in. He... he is the reason I'm still alive. He talked me out of it... But... but then... he... he got shot at a robbery, and I... I couldn't help him. I couldn't save him... And this image of him keeps playing in my head and I... I never got to thank him as I should have...", I said and opened my eyes, as I looked at my right side.

Mina's eyes were red and puffy; she had been crying this whole time.

"I'm so so sorry...", she finally managed to speak. Her hand was holding mine tightly; I didn't even know when that had happened.

"You're the first person I've ever told this to... I just... I couldn't hold it inside anymore", I said "Charlie never said a word about it to anyone, as he knew my career would be dead before it had even started", I then felt stupid about what I had just said. I was sure Mina wasn't going to tell anyone either. I don't know how or why, I just knew it.

"It's ok. I'm not telling anyone... But... you should talk this through with your therapist, Seb. It might help you to get some closure on it. You had nothing to do with Charlie's death. There was no way you could have known what was going to happen. And I'm sure he would have been proud of how far you've come...", she said softly. Even with puffy eyes she looked pretty.

"I know I should talk about it but, so far I was never brave enough to do it...", I sighed.

"Well, tonight, you were... You are brave."

"And you are a warrior", I said.

She just looked at me. I didn't want her to go back to her bed. I needed to stay like that.

"That was part of what the gipsy lady said to me", I said. Mina looked at me. "She said _'You have suffered in the past, and a friend saved you from a catastrophic fate. You need to let go off the guilt'_. There was no way she could have known...".

"I told you. Some people are actually gifted and they can see into the past or into the future. And I agree, you should let go off the guilt. You were depressed and made a wrong choice. Your friend saved your life. You couldn't save his but you can honor him by not beating yourself up with remorse over something you had no control of..", she stated.

I simply nodded and stared at the roof. She was right, I needed to move on. I lost track on how long we stayed like that, but by the time I looked down at Mina, she was deeply asleep, our hands still holding. I ran my free hand down her cheek.

"God, you are beautiful...", I whispered.

Being like that, with her, it just felt right. I was safe and sound. I was at home.


	11. Morning Coffee

**Mina's P.O.V**

I could feel the sun sneaking between the curtains. I yawned and stretched my arms before opening my eyes. I could feel soft skin next to me. My eyes opened and my jaw almost dropped when I turned my head to my left. Sebastian was asleep right next to me.

 _'Holy shit!'_ , I thought to myself. What the hell was I doing? I got up and went to my room as silently as I could. I had probably fallen asleep in there last night. I closed my eyes for a second as I tried to put myself together. The power was back, as the lamp on my night table was on.

I went into the bathroom and took a hot bath, replaying the scenes of the previous night in my head. I would have never thought Sebastian had been through so much pain. I just assumed the hardest thing he had experienced was moving to a different country at a young age. But after hearing him, I just... I felt the urge to protect him, to help him heal. That's when I knew I was going to end up falling for him. He was very dreamy, yes. And he was also such a humble, sweet guy. _'Please, no... I can't do this'_ , I prayed to whoever was out there.

After my bath, I got dressed and decided to make breakfast. After all, it was the least I could do for Sebastian.

"Rise and shine..." I whispered into his ear. His opened his eyes and smiled at me.

"Hey...", he said, still sleepy.

"Breakfast is almost ready. I washed and dried your clothes. Well, the washing machine did it, but I left them over there", I said as I pointed to a chair that was on the corner of the room "You can take a bath if you want to... Oh! There's an extra tooth brush on the first drawer in the bathroom. Don't worry, it hasn't been used. It's in its package. I always have a few, just in case I travel or something... Anyway... I'll leave before I burn the pancakes", I said way too quickly to even allow myself to breath.

"Thanks...", I heard Sebastian said as I closed the door behind me.

Not too long after, he appeared in the kitchen, all dressed up. I handed him a coffee mug and a plate with some pancakes. He ate them in a blink.

"Ok, so... Either I eat too slow or you eat too fast", I said.

"I was starving and those pancakes were delicious", he replied with a smile.

I smiled back and was about to say something when I heard someone knocking on my door. Sebastian raised an eyebrow and I stood up. Who could it be?.

"Girl, you never even told me how your date went!. I lost track of you and I-" Hannah cut herself off as soon as she saw Sebastian behind me "Oh shit!. I'm sorry. I... Call me later", she said and ran off to her apartment.

"Friend of yours?", Sebastian asked as he ran a hand through his hair. _'Good God, don't drool over the place, Mina'_ , I thought to myself as I found him very sexy when he did that.

"Yeah. That's Hannah...", I said, hoping he hadn't heard the word 'date'. I mean we hadn't been on a date, right?

"Seems like a funny girl", he said.

"She is", I replied.

"So... except for the part in which we both got soaking wet and I woke you up in the middle of the night, would you like to hang out anytime soon?", he asked.

"Don't forget the part where I had a bit of a breakdown and cried hysterically, but yes... I'd love to see you again soon", I chuckled and he laughed.

"Is tomorrow night too soon?", he looked at me.

"I... No. It sounds perfect", I said.

"Good. I could show you my place and we could watch a movie, if that's ok with you", he offered.

"Sure...", I smiled.

We finished our coffees and then Sebastian left. Before exiting the door, he kissed my temple and whispered "Thank you...". I looked up into his eyes and, once again, we were so close all I could feel was his breath. I nodded and took a step back. He waved before getting into the elevator and I closed the door, sliding down to the floor.

 _'Oh boy...'_ , I mumbled.

Later on that day, I went to Hannah's place and explained her pretty much everything. I told her how Sebastian and I had met, and how he ended up crashing at my place.

"Girl, do you know how lucky you are!?. I mean... it's Sebastian fucking Stan. Trending celebrity. Golden boy. Perfect man", she stated.

"He is also a human being", I replied.

"Yeah, who happens to like you", she said, chuckling.

"Sebastian doesn't like me!", I said.

"Really? Then how come he asked if he could crash at your place?. If he had no interest, he would have called an Uber instead of staying and cooking dinner for you", Hannah said "Go on, deny it all you want, but I can tell, the guy likes you. And you like him".

"No shit, Sherlock", I said at that last sentence as we both burst into laughter.

I spent the next two weeks hanging out with Hannah and also meeting up with Sebastian. We would see each other almost every day, either at his place (which was beautiful), mine or at different venues. We would often talk about our pasts, but we hardly ever mentioned that night at my place. He would always find a way to make me laugh and I would always find a way to scare the living shit out of him. One evening I took him ice skating. His face was covered in terror. I had to insist until he agreed to follow me. After falling on our asses several times, he was no longer terrified but he swore he would get revenge eventually. I fell asleep at his place once or twice, after our usual 'movie nights'. He had carried me bridal style to the bed in his guestroom and tucked me in like a child. But he still hadn't asked me out on a date, what made me think Hannah was wrong after all. Maybe he didn't like me in 'that' way; maybe I was just someone he liked to hang out with and that was all.

It was my last weekend before I started my new job. Hannah had asked me to go out with her on a Girls' Night on Friday. I had no other plans, since Sebastian was visiting his mom and stepdad and wouldn't be back until Saturday afternoon. I was getting ready when I received a text from Seb.

_'Tomorrow night. You and me. Date. 8 pm. - S.'_

I stared at my phone like an idiot before Hannah got it from my hands.

"Holy cow!. Ok, now you're going on a real date with him. Mina?. Are you there?", she asked. I was staring at the wall, still not over the surprise. "Ok, not to put any pressure but he just sent another text"

_'Is that long silence a yes or a no?. -S'_

I shook my head and grabbed the phone.

_'Sorry for the late reply. I was busy. Tomorrow at 8, then. PS: Should I wear anything in particular? - M'_

_'You'll look perfect even if you show up in your pj's... - S'_

_'Somehow I doubt that, but I'll make sure to wear something nice - M'_

_'LOL. Enjoy your night out with Hannah. Xo- S'_

_'Thanks. Xoxo- M'_

"Oh God, what the hell am I gonna wear?", I said to Hannah who was already picking a dress from my closet. "Han?".

I walked into my closet and found Hannah holding the perfect outfit.


	12. The Date

**Sebastian's P.O.V**

I had been hanging around with Mina a lot lately. She was funny, caring, sweet, humble. I even enjoyed the most terrifying thing she ever made me do: ice skating. So, she was right. Nobody was going to cut off my wrists, but I was right too: I fell too many times. I had told her I had never done it, and neither had she. After several attempts (all of them failed), we gave up. She had to insist, but in the end I actually had a lot of fun while doing it. She crashed at my house twice and both times I carried her to bed. I wished I could have laid there with her, but it didn't feel appropriate. I did spend some time looking at her while she slept. She looked so full of peace. I was becoming more and more aware about how much I liked to be around her. Maybe a little too much for a friend?

I was always either with her or with Chris, who had noticed something different in me.

"Come on, man, spill the beans already!", Chris said as we had a beer at his place after playing some video games (yeah, yeah... I get it. We are grown-ups who still play video games. I guess we will always be kids deep down inside).

"What are you talking about?" I asked, trying to look innocent. And failing miserably.

"Something or someone has gotten to you. Who is she?", he insisted as I blushed when he said 'someone'.

"Remember when we went to Brazil?. About a month and a half ago...", I said.

"Yeah... I remember you kept talking about that gipsy lady, why?".

"Forget I ever told you about it... Anyway, when we took the flight back home, there was this girl sitting next to us. You passed out quickly but I couldn't, so I was reading a script when she woke up all sudden, looking terrified. She had a nightmare. I asked her if she was ok and then we just... started talking, I guess", I simply said.

"But who is she?. Tell me more!", Chris begged.

"Her name is Mina, she is Brazilian. She's 27 and has a Major in Business. She moved to NYC because of a job offer...", I replied and took my phone out of my pocket, knowing Chris wouldn't be satisfied until he had seen a picture of her. I logged into Instagram and looked for her username, then handed over the phone to Chris. "There you go. That's her", I sighed.

"Man... she's... Wow! She really is something special. I mean, she is really pretty", he said as he gave me the phone back.

"I know... She is not only pretty, Chris. She is different. She doesn't hang out with me because of my status. She couldn't care less about it. She is humble, honest, kind, funny..."

"And you are falling really hard for her...", Chris cut me off.

"I'm not. She's... I... I like her, ok?", I said.

"I can see. So, have you told her?"

I shook my head.

"Seb, man, what are you waiting for?. I mean, if this girl is as amazing as you say, then go for it. Ask her out on a date and be honest to her".

"What if she is not into me?", I asked. That thought had been wandering in my head. "There have been moments in which we were really close to each other, Chris. I mean, close enough for me to feel her breath but she has always taken a step back".

"Maybe she is just scared, man... You'll never know unless you actually ask her out".

"Yeah... Maybe you're right", I said.

Shortly after that night, I went to visit my mom and my stepdad. Apparently, I had become Captain Obvious, as they both seemed to see I was acting different than usual.

I was in the park, sitting next to my stepdad, when he said "Son, you're old enough to make your own choices. But don't take too long. Whoever she is, she won't be waiting forever, you know?. And, before you ask... I can tell it's a girl by the look on your eyes. Make a move, Seb. If you love someone, you tell them. Even if you're scared that it's not the right thing. Even if you're scared that it'll cause problems. Even if you're scared that it will burn your life to the ground, you say it, and you say it loud and you go from there".

His words made me see I was having strong feelings for Mina. I wouldn't say I was in love but... I knew it wouldn't take long before it happened. So I thought to myself _'Here goes nothing'_ , before texting her.

_'Tomorrow night. You and me. Date. 8 pm. – S.'_

She didn't reply right away as she normally would have, so I sent a second text.

_'Is that long silence a yes or a no?. -S'_

I was starting to worry. I knew she'd be with Hannah, but what if my invitation had freaked her out?. Then, finally, the phone beeped.

_'Sorry for the late reply. I was busy. Tomorrow at 8, then. PS: Should I wear anything in particular? – M'_

_'You'll look perfect even if you show up in your pj's... - S'_

_'Somehow I doubt that, but I'll make sure to wear something nice – M'_

_'LOL. Enjoy your night out with Hannah. Xo- S'_

_'Thanks. Xoxo- M'_

*

I kept replaying my stepdad's words in my head while I waited for Mina at the lobby. The elevator's door opened and I could feel my heart exploding when I saw her walking to me.

 **(A/N: Suggested song for this part**  https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7F37r50VUTQ **)**

She was wearing a long red dress, her hair loose; she had black heels and a matching clutch in her hand. Her lips were as red as her dress and her eyes looked amazing in different shades of brown and golden eyeshadow.

"You look insanely beautiful...", I let out.

"Thanks", she said blushing "You don't look bad yourself at all".

I had chosen a navy blue suit, along with black shoes.

"Thank you. Shall we?", I asked as I offered her my hand and we walked out.

It was hard to keep my eyes on the road as I tried to drive to the restaurant I had made a reservation at. She looked stunning and my heart would beat faster every second I thought about it.

Once at our table, we had a small conversation about how we both had spent our Friday nights. She told me her and Hannah had gone to a small pub to have few drinks. I told her I had visited my mom and stepdad.

"How are they doing?", she asked, with true concern.

"They are doing fine. I mean, some days are better than others. My stepdad and I actually had a nice talk", I stated. "He made me realize something I hadn't seen".

"I'm glad you had a nice time. It's important to cherish every single moment you get to spend with the people you care about", she said, her eyes looking a bit nostalgic.

"I know. That's why I asked you out on a real date", I said. Chris was right. My stepdad was right. I had to let her know how I felt about her, even if it was a bit terrifying. "You really look beautiful, Mina. And you've been nothing but amazing to me since we first met. What I'm trying to say is...", I was about to speak when my phone started beeping. I looked at the screen, it was my agent "Dammit!. I'm sorry, I really need to take this", I apologized before heading outside.

"Emily, what is it? It better be a life or death thing. I was in the middle of something important...", I started complaining, but she cut me off.

"It's Margarita, Sebastian", she said in a serious way. I had the feeling nothing good was coming out of this.

"She's... There's no easy way to say this. She's pregnant, Sebastian. And she is claiming you are the father. She told this to someone and you know how it goes. I worked my ass off from avoiding this to happen but it's been leaked to the press. It'll be online soon, if it already isn't. You need to get in touch with her right now".

I felt I was going to vomit. Margarita and I had broken up a few months ago but we ran into each other at a party, shortly before I went to Brazil. We both were pretty wasted, one thing led to another and we end up having sex. I can barely remember anything and I could have sworn I had used protection, but what if I hadn't?. Why hadn't she call me?. None of it made sense.

"But... how?. Are you sure this isn't some sort of scam?", I asked.

"No, I checked it out and seems real. Look, I don't know what you did or didn't do. But you need to find a way to solve this. For starters, call her or go to her house. You two have a lot to talk about"

"Yeah... I... I will".

I hung up and looked into the restaurant. Mina seemed so happy and then, she frowned at her lap. What was she staring at?. _'Oh no!. No, no, fuck!'_ , I said to myself when I figured what she could possibly be looking at.

**Mina's P.O.V**

I was waiting for Sebastian to come back. I assumed it must have been an important call by the way he looked at his phone. 'I hope his stepdad is okay', was my first thought.

My phone buzzed. It was a text from Hannah.

 _'YOU NEED TO SEE THIS. NOW!'_ it said, and there was a link to a website. When I opened it, I felt my heart getting ripped off my chest.

 _"Breaking News: Margarita Levieva and Sebastian Stan, expecting their first child"_. That was the headline. I swallowed and kept on reading (or at least I tried to). _"Even though the couple called it quits less than a year ago, they were spotted at a party three months ago and seemed quite cozy with each other"_ , then a whole bunch of details about their relationship and why it had ended (had it, though?), which I knew from Sebastian. _"Could it be these two love birds are finally becoming three?. Story in progress"_.

By the time I had finished reading, Sebastian was already back at the table, looking at me. He knew. That's what the call had been about. I looked at him and stood up. I couldn't take it. I basically ran off the restaurant and started frantically to look for a cab.

"Mina!. Mina!. Please, let me explain... This isn't...", he started but I interrupted him.

"Don't you dare saying it isn't what I think. Just... Let me go. I think you have more important things to do than to be having a date with an insignificant girl", I replied. I wasn't yelling, though I wanted to.

"You are not insignificant, Mina, please!. I was trying to tell you something back at the restaurant... I like you. I really like you, please, don't do this. Let me explain...", he looked at me.

"You don't need to explain anything. I can put two and two together, Sebastian. And even though I like you, I realize I don't know the first thing about you. You should be with the mother of your child. It's okay. I understand. Things don't always happen as we plan them, do they?. Just... let me go", I asked, still trying to find a cab.

"No. Please, I... I don't even love her. Please, Mina..."

"Even if you don't, there's a child bonding the two of you now...", I was close to crying when I saw a free cab and called it out. I got in as if my life depended on it, leaving before Sebastian had the chance to say another word.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (FYI: I had no idea of Seb's agent's name, so I came up with one...)


	13. No More Dreaming

**Mina's P.O.V**

By the time I got to my floor, Hannah was sitting right next to my door. I just collapsed and fell into her arms, while I cried.

"Sssshhh, I know. I know...", she said. We stayed like that for a bit until she managed to get me inside my apartment.

Hannah made some tea for me while I took the dress and the heels off and went into the shower. I saw my reflection in the mirror: my face was all shades of red and black due the lipstick and mascara. I cleaned my face up and brushed my hair before collapsing again in my bed. Hannah came into the room with two cups of tea.

My phone had been beeping and buzzing. It was Sebastian. I was so angry and upset I smashed the phone against the wall, breaking it into pieces. Hannah looked at me and held me tight as I cried. She didn't push me into talking about it, she just stayed there, trying to calm me down.

"I'm sorry, Mina...", she said after a bit. "I'm sorry. I just... when I saw that article I felt... I didn't want you to get hurt".

"It's not your fault. You did the right thing. If it had been the other way around, I would have done the same", I said, between sobs.

"You know what?. We could go on a shopping spree tomorrow. I know it sounds stupid as hell, but it'll do you some good. I promise", she said with a soft smile.

"Yeah, why not?", I chuckled.

Hannah stayed in that night. I cried myself to sleep, and my last thought was _'No more dreaming like a fool'_.

On Sunday morning, Hannah and I had breakfast at a Starbucks near to the flat. I had to put sunglasses even though it was a bit cloudy, as my eyes were really puffy.

"Ok, so... first of all, we need to get you a new phone. Besides, it was about damn time you got a new number", she said while I drank my coffee and nodded.

"I could also use the eye of an expert and buy some clothes for work. I don't own that many shirts, pencil skirts or appropriate dresses", I stated, which happened to be true. I was going to be working as a consultant, so that meant I would have to wear the right clothes, instead of my beloved skinny jeans, boots and oversized sweaters.

"At your service", Hannah replied.

We went to several stores. I got a new iPhone with a new number. I would have to come up with some excuse in case my boss asked what happened to the old one. Then, Hannah helped me to choose some clothes. Ok, a lot of clothes. I also bought some party clothes, shoes, accessories and tons of shit I didn't really need but it kept me from thinking about the previous night.

Once we got back to the flat, Sid had to help both of us to make it to our floor with all of the stuff we had bought. That poor man looked at us in shock but said nothing and helped us.

Hannah was quite of a shopaholic as well, so we only stopped when we realized our hands were too full and out feet too tired.

"You know the old saying 'Shop 'til you drop'...", she said as we sat down in the hall that separated her apartment from mine. All of our bags were scattered around the floor. I laughed softly.

"You were right. This was therapeutic", I said as I stood up and helped her do the same. "Thanks, Han"

"Anytime, girl...", she said as she hugged me. "I'm a doorbell away".

Each one got into her apartment. I was taking the stuff out of the boxes when the doorbell rang. I thought it was Hannah, that had probably forgotten something, but instead, I met Sebastian standing outside my door.

"Please, don't close the door on my face", he asked.

"I wouldn't", I replied in a cold yet quiet voice.

"Can we talk? Please...", he said. His eyes looked like mine: red and puffy.

"Yes. Come inside", I said and invited him in.

"Thanks", he replied as he walked into the apartment.

I stood there, looking at him. He was trying to find the words, I guess.

 **(A/N: Suggested song:**  https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_hndZ1AevwY  **)**

**Sebastian's P.O.V**

"I... I tried to call you", I said as I looked into Mina's eyes. They were filled in with disappointment.

"My phone broke...", she stated. Her arms were crossed against her chest.

"Mina, I'm sorry. Not just about last night. I'm sorry about all of it. I hurt you and it was the last thing I would ever want to do. I... I did as you said and went to see Margarita. There is no baby", I said.

"What?", she asked, raising her eyebrows.

"She missed her period for three months but it was because she suffers from anemia. She thought she was pregnant and mentioned it to a so-called friend who leaked it to the press before Margarita had her blood test results back. There is no baby", I sighed. Part of me was relieved when Margarita told me the truth, but there was other part that kept wondering how it'd be like to be a dad. I wanted to have kids just... not then and not with her. We were on good terms. I even told her about Mina. She offered to call her and tell her that it had all been a misunderstanding, but I turned down her offer. I needed to do it myself.

"Oh... I... I see", she said and her arms were no longer crossed.

"So... can we... can we go back to the way things were like 24 hours ago?", I asked.

"I don't think we can...", she said and I felt a knot in my stomach "I mean... we both said things that can't be unsaid. I... I think the best for us will be to stay as friends. Sure, we can have our movie nights, and hang out every now and then, but that's it".

"Okay...", I said and gave her a small and fake smile. She had made up her mind, so there was no use in trying to tell her what I felt for her. "So... you're starting your new job tomorrow, right?".

"Oh, yeah", she replied as she walked into her room asking me to follow her with her hand "I went on a little shopping spree, so I was trying to decide what should I wear on my first day. Wanna help me decide?", she asked.

"I'm pretty sure that's Hannah's field but I can try...", I replied. I didn't care if all I got to do was that. At least she wasn't gone, so that would have to be enough.


	14. The Waiting List

**Mina's P.O.V**

Sebastian stayed for dinner. Even though I had decided to keep my feelings aside, I couldn't be mad at him. I had decided to be friends with him because I cared about him. But that was it. I couldn't let myself fall for him. It was only going to break me into a million pieces.

On Monday morning, I woke up at 6 a.m. It gave me plenty of time to have a bath, get dressed and have some coffee. Sebastian had helped me to pick an outfit. Yes, Hannah had done it while we were shopping but I wanted a second opinion. They both seemed to have similar taste, as he chose the same dress and shoes Hannah did.

When I arrived the building, I was shaking. _'God, is every place huge in this town or just the ones I'm supposed to spend most of my days at?',_ I thought to myself. I announced myself at the reception and got called shortly after.

Mr. Montgomery, my boss, was a middle-aged man with a kind face. He knew my dad; they had met at a Convention that took place in Boston about two or three years ago.

"Your father always said you liked challenges", he mentioned.

"And he was right. I did. Still do", I replied, wondering _'What the hell, dad!?'_ in my mind.

"Ok. So, I know this is your first day but from what I've seen in your resume, you might just have the skills we need. I've got two tasks for you. Number one: as you may know, the annual charity masquerade ball will be held within two weeks. The C.E.O of our swiss headquarter will be here. He can be a real pain in the ass, but we need him to sign a deal that would benefit many people here. You know we work providing meds to Clinics and Hospitals that treat patients with conditions such as Alzheimer's and Parkinson's, right?" I nodded and gulped as I thought of Sebastian's stepdad "Well, they are currently testing this new pill in Switzerland. If we get the C.E.O to sign the deal, those trials and those pills will be also tested here, in the States. I need you to get this deal for us, Mina. Number two: there is already a list of people waiting to be admitted into the trials. Many of them applied for it in Switzerland, I'll need you to narrow the list down to those who actually live here. I wish we could help all of them, but if the deal is sealed, they will only allow us to provide the meds to Hospitals located in the U.S. Can you do it?", he asked and I nodded.

"I can and I will get you this deal, Mr. Montgomery", I said.

"I knew you father was right. Ok, so here you have the list of people who have applied to be admitted into the trials and a file on Mr. Schmit, the pain in the ass, also known as the C.E.O", my boss said as he handed me two folders. "Your office is right down the hall, on your left side".

"Thank you", I said while I took the folders and headed out to my office. It wasn't very big, but it had enough room for me to work comfortably.

I was going to do this. I had the chance to help this people, to help Sebastian's stepfather. So I wasn't going to waste a single second.

**Sebastian's P.O.V**

I hadn't seen Mina since she started working. I had been training and reading my script (I finally decided to take the job). Chris had been coming around. He knew what had happened with Mina.

"I'm just saying you should give her some time before giving up, man", he suggested.

"She made herself clear, Chris. She doesn't want us to be more than friends", I replied.

"That's how she feels right now. Give her a month or two. Maybe she'll change her mind. Meanwhile, try to be who you were around her before any of this happened".

"I'm trying. I haven't had the chance to see her this week, though. She's been working a lot. We texted and she said she's been really busy", I explained.

My phone started ringing. I looked at the ID Caller, it was my mom.

"Mom?", I replied. All I got from the other side was a sob. "Mom, what's wrong?".

"Nothing... Nothing is wrong", she said while she softly cried.

"Mom, what is going on, why are you crying?", I started getting worried.

"Your stepdad... He made it. He made into the waiting list", she replied.

"Wh- Don't- How!?", I was about to faint.

"We got a phone call and a letter. This swiss clinic is going to run trials here, in the U.S. They have seen his file and said he is a candidate for the trials. He is still on the waiting list, but they've said the final decision will be within the next two weeks", my mom said.

"Oh God... Mom! This is fucking awesome! How is dad?", I asked.

"He is in shock, if you want to know. He has been re-reading the letter over and over again".

"God, mom... I can't tell you how happy I am", I replied, tears of joy running down my eyes.

"So am I, my son".

I hung up and told Chris, who hugged me so tight it made my ribcage hurt.

"This calls in for a celebration!", he said.

"It fucking does!", I agreed.

"I'll call the band", he said as he grabbed his phone.

Me?. There was only one person on my mind I wanted to share the news with.

Later that night, I called Mina.

"Hey...", she said. I could tell she was tired from the sound of her voice.

"Hey, how are you?", I asked, trying to keep myself calmed.

"Exhausted but other than that, I'm good. What about you?", she asked.

"I'm... Mina, you were right", I said.

"What do you mean?", she sounded confused.

"I... Can I come over to your place?", I asked. I couldn't do this on the phone.

"Uhm, yeah...", she said.

"I'll be there in 10 minutes", I said as I grabbed the keys of my car. We were only 12 blocks from each other, so it took me less than ten minutes to get there. I made my way into the lobby and then almost jumped into the elevator.

I knocked Mina's door and she opened, looking at me still confused.

"Ok, you better explain yourself, Stan. It's been a long day and I'm really tired...", she sighed.

"Remember when you said it was all going to be fine?. On the plane. When I told you about my stepdad. You said it would all work out and that he'd make it into the trials. Well, guess what?. He did!. He is on a waiting list for trials that will be held here, in the U.S. He fucking made it!", I said and she jumped into my arms to hug me.

"Oh God. Oh God. Sebastian, that is so amazing!. Oh God!. I'm so happy for you!!", she said and I looked at her. I was so happy I couldn't help myself and I kissed her. 

**(A/N: Recommended song for the kiss scene. I couldn't find the instrumental version without little parts of the movie, so... this is the best I got).**


	15. The Deal & Afterparty

**Mina's P.O.V**

I didn't even stop him. I just stood there, gently kissing him back. _'God, what am I even doing?'_ , I thought and slowly pulled myself back.

"I'm... ", Sebastian started to mumble. Then he looked at me and said "You know what? I'm not sorry. I'm not. I know you asked me to be just friends, and I respect that. But I also know you like me just as much as I like you. So, I'm going to wait until you are ready."

"Ready for what?", I asked, not sure if I wanted to know the answer.

"For us. Or at least until you're ready to go on a second date with me", he replied.

"Okay...", I whispered. He pulled me back into a hug.

"I won't hurt you, Mina... You are the first thing that feels right in a very long time. I'm not going to ruin that. You are an incredible human being, I will always be here for you.", he said. I wanted to kiss him but I couldn't. It wasn't ok. Not then. "So... Chris decided to host a small party this weekend and it'd mean the world to me if you could come", he said, pulling himself back and looking at me.

"I'd love to but I can't... I have this charity masquerade ball that the company organizes every year. It's this Saturday and I...", he cut me off.

"Chris' party is on Friday. Pretty please?", he asked and gave me that 'puppy eyes' look.

"Okay, BUT... I need to ask you something", I said.

"Anything for you...", he smiled widely.

"Would you come over to the ball on Saturday?. It's kind of a big deal to me. I also asked Hannah to come. You could even invite Chris or anyone you want. I have a couple extra invitations. I could use as much support as possible. My boss was counting on me to accomplish this... thing and if it all goes well, then by Saturday I might get myself a promotion".

Mr. Montgomery had given me his approval on the waiting list, so yeah, I already knew Sebastian's stepdad was in it. It was the first name I looked for when I was given the files. I didn't know the subjects had been informed, and that's why I was so shocked when Sebastian told me the good news. Anyway, I was very close to get Schmit's signature on the deal. Actually, I was a few hours away, since we were having a meeting on the next day. Mr. Montgomery was impressed and said that if I pulled this off, then I'd get promoted.

"I'll be there. I promise. And I'll bring Chris. Something tells me he'll like you, and probably Hannah as well", he said while holding my hand.

"Thanks", I replied and held onto his chest.

*

Apparently, Mr. Schmit had a soft spot for elders. I tried to be as professional as possible and mentioned how terrible conditions such as Alzheimer's were. He agreed and out of the blue (I don't even know what the hell I was thinking) I told him that there was this amazing man who had raised a stepson that was a dear friend of mine and who had applied for the trials. I also mentioned how terrified my friend was of losing him, and that his biggest fear was to be forgotten by the only fatherly figure he had ever known. (Ok, I might have exaggerated a bit, but I was quite sure Sebastian was indeed afraid of that). Schmit looked at me and his eyes went all teary and told me he had been through that himself with his very own mother. "I'll sign the deal... I hope your friend gets to spend a long time with his stepdad. Just, don't tell anyone about this conversation. I like to keep my private life aside from my job", he said as he looked for a pen to sign the deal. "It will be our secret", I said softly.

Mr. Montgomery looked like a child who had been given a Christmas' present earlier than expected when I gave him the news. I didn't say a word about Schmit's confession. I just said he had agreed with me on how serious those conditions were and how much of an opportunity it would mean to those who had applied for the trials. Mr. Montgomery said he would announce my promotion on Saturday at the masquerade. I couldn't care less about it. All I could think of was _'Seb's stepdad will really have a chance'_.

By Friday, I was both excited and nervous. I was going to meet Sebastian's closest friends, all of them who happened to be famous. I obviously asked Hannah for help when it came down to choosing an outfit. After a while, we both went for a sparkly strapless black dress, black heels and a matching clutch. I gave myself a smokey eye look. Sebastian had insisted on picking me up but I was just too nervous and told him I was getting there myself (and by getting there I mean I took an Uber).

No need to say, Chris' house was quite fucking big. I mentally facepalmed myself before knocking on the door. I was waiting for either him or Seb to open but instead I met this tall, blondish guy, with the sweetest eyes and a remarkable British accent: Tom freaking Hiddleston (I swore I could hear Hannah's voice in my head saying his name).

"Hello, dear. You must be Mina. Am I right?. I'm Tom. It's a true pleasure to finally meet you. Please, come in", he said while I just nodded.

 _'Holy shit! Why is everyone so much more beautiful in the flesh!? Wait, he said 'finally meet you'. What the hell?. And how did he even know who I was?'_.

"Would you let me grab your jacket?", Tom offered.

"Oh, sorry. Yes...", I said, handing him my jacket "Thank you".

"You're more than welcome, dear", he said.

I could see Sebastian, Chris and pretty much the whole fucking Marvel cast outside. It looked like they were playing beer-pong. I inhaled before heading myself outdoors.

"Mina!!!!!", Seb yelled, as he came running to hug me. "Hey, everyone, this is Mina. Mina this is everyone", he said. I could tell he was slightly drunk.

"Hi...", I whispered and waved at everyone.

Out of nowhere, pretty much everybody in there came to hug me as if they had known me for a long time. Elizabeth complimented my outfit, she seemed really nice.

"It's good to finally meet you", Chris said as he hugged me. "You know? Sebastian wouldn't shut the hell up about you..."

"And now we all know why", Robert cut him off.

I blushed and Sebastian told them to shut up, as he was blushing too.

"So, do you play beer-pong Mina?", Chris asked. "Mark just kicked my ass", he said pointing at Ruffalo who had the sweetest smile ever.

"I'm more of a tequila shots kind of girl", I said, "But I think I can pull some beer-pong".

"Ok, pick a partner. I'll go with Sebastian. If you lose, you'll have to drink not only beer but some tequila shots as well. If you win, then... well, Stan and I will end up probably wasted. Sounds good?".

"Yeah... I'll go with... Robert. And, I want Elizabeth and Tom to be the judges. They are the only ones who look sober enough", I chuckled and everyone laughed.

"Fair enough. Besides, Tom is our designated driver", Chris said and Tom rolled his eyes.

**(A/N: Ok, so this is my jam. And it would fit in a scene like this)**

Robert and I won the first set, lost the second and we were tying on the third. The 'judges', well, actually Elizabeth who was no longer very sober, decided it would only be fair if we all had tequila shots. Tom facepalmed himself, as he knew he would be the last man standing.

By the fifth shot I was really wasted, holding onto Lizzie's waist and dancing along with her, who was just as drunk as me. We both tripped and fell to the grass. I couldn't stop laughing and neither could she.

Sebastian and Tom helped us to get up. Chris was stumbling around the house. Robert was rambling about something with Mark and Jeremy, whom I hadn't even seen coming but looked just as drunk as the rest of us.

Sebastian was a bit better than me. I was having a hard time standing still, so he held me by my waist and decided it was time to go home.

"Ok, I think we've both had enough alcohol for the night. We should get you home", he said. He called a cab and refused to let me go on my own, so he got in the cab with me and gave the driver my address. I looked at him and burst into laughter, and so did he. By the time we got to my place, I could barely keep my eyes open. Sebastian carried me bridal style to my apartment; somehow, he managed to grab my keys and open the door, then made his way to my bedroom while stumbling. He dropped me off in my bed, took my heels off and started walking out of my room.

"Don't go..." I mumbled, drunkenly.

"Are you... sure... you want... me here?", he mumbled as well.

"Yeap...", I said. I rolled over to the other side of the bed and got out of it. The dress was annoying me. I unzipped it and kick it off. I was in my underwear and I didn't even care. I turned my face at Sebastian, who was staring at me.

"What?. Do I have a third boob or something?", I asked, frowning.

"No, you... you look so beautiful...", he said.

"And you're drunk...", I replied, getting myself into bed again.

"Yeah, but I'll be sober tomorrow and you'll still be beautiful...", he replied.

"Just shut up, get undressed and come to bed...", I groaned.

All I wanted was to sleep. Next thing I knew, I was being held by my waist against Sebastian's naked torso.


	16. The Masquerade (Pt 1)

**Mina's P.O.V**

The first thought on my mind was _'Ouch'_ (if that even counts as a thought), my head hurt like hell. I was way too hungover. I rubbed my eyes and then it hit me. _'What the fuck?. Whose arm is this?. What the hell did I do last night?'_ , I said to myself as I could barely remember anything after the tequila shots. I slowly and softly turned my head to the other side, only to find Sebastian's face. _'Holy shit!'_ , I thought. His arms were around my waist and he was in his underwear, just as me. Not gonna lie, he looked smoking hot, even in his sleep, with his hair pointing everywhere. Still, how had that happened?. I tried to move as gently as I could, as I really wanted to get into the bathroom. Or at least, out of bed.

"Mmmmhhh...", Sebastian mumbled.

I couldn't make a sound, but then again, I tried to get out of bed.

"Mina?", he said in a sleepy voice. I turned to him and looked at his face, his had barely opened his eyes. "Are you okay?".

"Yeah... Go back to sleep, Seb".

"Mmm'kay", he mumbled and closed his eyes.

I tiptoed my way to the closet and then to the bathroom. I locked myself in there. I needed a cold shower.

I stayed for a while in the shower, trying to remember what had happened the previous night.

 _'Ok, think, Mina. Think. We played beer-pong. We had tequila shots. Lizzie and I danced and... we fell to the grass? What happened next? Ugh!'_. My memory was a dead end. I would have to ask Sebastian.

I took an aspirin before I brushed my hair and teeth and got dressed before I got out of the bathroom. Sebastian was still asleep. I silently walked to the kitchen and made some coffee. I looked for my phone but it was nowhere in sight. _'Dammit! I probably left it ah Chris' house...'_ , I thought. Somebody was knocking at the door; I grabbed my coffee mug and opened the door as quietly as possible.

It was Hannah.

"You little shit! You met Tom fucking Hiddleston and didn't tell me!", she said while handing me a bag.

"I was about to... and lower your voice down. I'm hungover and Sebastian is sleeping in my room", I replied.

"He's what!? Did you two...?"

"God, no! Hannah! We were too drunk. Or at least I was and he crashed here. I can't remember much of what happened last night. I had a little too much tequila", I shrugged "Wait, how did you know I met Tom last night?".

"Because he came here himself to give this to you", she pointed at the bag and I opened it. I found my jacket, phone and a post-it that said _'You left this at Chris' house. I thought you would want it back as soon as possible. Sorry for scrolling down through your contacts, I only wanted you to have your things back. It was really nice to meet you. Tom',_  in a perfectly hand writing.

I looked at Hannah and showed her the post-it.

"Well, he did seem eager to find you..."

"Han, would you mind telling me how on Earth did this happen?", I asked.

"I got a call about an hour ago. It was from your phone, so I assumed it was you. Turns out you had left your phone at Chris' place alongside with your jacket. Tom found them and called my number, though I'm not sure why", she said and frowned.

"Because I've listed you as my emergency contact, Han. So if I have a stroke or pass out from drinking like a sailor, you'll be called in", I replied and she laughed.

"Ssshhh...", I said as I pointed to my bedroom with my head.

"Oh, right. Well, Tom explained what had happened and asked me if I happened to know where you were. I told him I wasn't quite sure about your whereabouts, but that I was seeing you for sure as we lived on the same floor. He offered to pass by and give your things to me. I agreed. I mean, you don't get to meet a celebrity like him every day! He asked me to tell you he was sorry for scrolling through your contacts. I mean the guy apologized for it about ten times. He is really sweet. I don't know what happened last night but sure made an impression on him", she said and chuckled.

"Yeah, I certainly did. I was so drunk I fell to the grass...", I replied sarcastically.

"Drunk or not, he wouldn't have taken the time to come all the way here if he hadn't found you interesting", she stated.

"I... Han, the guy is well known for being really sweet and polite to pretty much everyone he knows. I don't think this was much of a big deal to him. I wish he had given me his number, so I could at least thank him, though", I replied.

"Thank who?", Sebastian's voice came from behind me. He had dressed up but he looked as hungover as I felt.

"Oh... I should probably get going. I'll come by later to get ready for the ball", Hannah said and waved as she walked out.

"There's coffee, an aspirin and a glass of water on the counter. You'll need them", I said to Sebastian as I sat down, with the post it, the jacket and my phone on my left hand the coffee mug on the right one.

"Thanks", he said, smiling softly.

"So... uhm... I was wondering... What did exactly happened last night? Everything is kind of a blur", I asked.

"Well, how much do you remember?", he asked back, while taking a sip from the coffee mug.

"I know we played beer-pong, and Lizzie decided we should all have tequila shots. I had about five, I think? Then her and I were dancing in the backyard and we stumbled. We fell down and neither of us could stop laughing. That's pretty much all I can remember", I explained.

"Yeah, you were both really wasted. Tom and I helped you to get up from the grass. I brought you here. We took an Uber, in case you were wondering. There was no way I was driving with that much alcohol in my body. I left you in your bed and was about to leave and... uhm...", he stopped.

"And? What did I do?", I asked, worried of what I might have done.

"You told me not to leave. I asked you if you wanted me here and you said 'yes'. Then you rolled over in your bed and took your clothes off", as he said this I put my empty coffee mug down and covered my eyes in shame "You got into bed and told me to get undressed before I got in with you. I held you and I think we both passed out pretty quickly".

"Oh God... I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have asked you to get undressed. I mean... I... I'm sorry. I'm not myself when I get drunk", I apologized.

"You had fun and made everyone laugh. No need to apologize. I was pretty wasted myself", he shrugged.

"Still, I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable or anything", I said "So... you're coming to the ball tonight, right?".

"Of course I am", he replied.

"Remember, it's a masquerade, so don't forget your mask. And no, Chris's costume does not count as a mask", I said and he pouted.

"Fine...", he finally said.

"Hang on...", I said as I went to my room and looked for the invitations. Once I was back in the kitchen, I extended him two envelopes "Here. One for you and one for Chris".

"Great. What time should we pick you and Hannah up?", he asked.

"I think it'll be better if we meet there. The address is written in the invitations. The ball starts around 9, so don't be too late, okay?", I asked as I realized it was going to be a big night.

"We won't. I promise. Now, I better get going... See you later, Mins", he said as he kissed my temple.

"Mins?", I asked.

"Yeah... I like it", he replied, smiling and closing the door behind him.

I had no idea what the night had planned for me.

**Sebastian's P.O.V.**

**(A/N: Recommended song:** https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=K620_iibRKo )

Chris had bailed on me at the last minute. He was feeling sick from all he had drank the previous night. I texted pretty much everyone, but they all had plans. Except for Tom, who happened to be free that night. I explained him it was a masquerade ball and that Mina had been working a lot on it. He agreed to come before he even got to know the full story.

"So, how is Mina doing? Have you seen her since last night?", he asked as we were both at the venue, waiting for her and Hannah to show up.

"I dropped her off at her place after the party. We talked briefly today. She was a bit nervous about this but other than that, she's fine. She's a strong woman", I replied. I omitted the part in which we shared the bed, drunk and in our underwear.

"She seems a marvelous person, and very beautiful as well", Tom said in his fucking perfect British accent. I suddenly realized I was getting... jealous? I mean, Mina wasn't mine to claim. She was not an object. But I couldn't help to be protective of her. Besides, the only people who really knew I had feelings for her were Chris, Mackie and Robert. I hadn't told anybody else because it felt strange. And, well, some of my friends have the bad habit of spilling the beans at the wrong time.

"She is, indeed...", I stated.

I was about to tell him how close we actually were when I saw her coming through the gates. Even with a mask on, I could tell it was Mina by her eyes. The same ones that had me hypnotized.

She looked breath taking, and I'm not kidding. I suddenly felt I was my lungs were not getting enough air.

I walked to her, Tom following my steps.

"Mins... you look stunning", I whispered in her ear as I hugged her.

"Thank you, Seb. You look really nice too", she replied, blushing.

"Oh, Hannah, you look lovely", I smiled at her.

"Thanks", she smiled.

"Ladies, if I may. You both look absolutely ravishing", Tom said soflty.

"Oh, hey... this is Tom. Tom, this is Hannah", I said.

"Yeah, we already met earlier", Hannah said.

"Huh?", I asked.

"Long story. Shouldn't we look for some drinks?", Hannah excused herself.

I looked at her, as she walked to a waiter who was holding champagne glasses. Then I turned my head to Mina and Tom. She was a bit blushed and Tom was rather pale.

"What was that all about?", I said.

"Oh, I forgot my phone at Chris' house and Hannah happens to be my emergency contact. Tom found the phone and returned it to her, alongside with my jacket", Mina explained "By the way, I didn't have the chance to thank you, Tom. Thanks. It was very kind of you", she said and gave him a sweet smile.

"No need to thank at all, dear. It was the right thing to do", he smiled back.

There it was again, that feeling of jealousy. Tom was an attractive man and a great guy, what was not to like about him?. I was cut off from my own thoughts when Mina grabbed my arm and asked "Shall we?".

We all walked in. The music was too quiet for my taste but then again, I'm not really used to masquerade balls.

A man walked out to the stage that was across the lounge.

"Good night everyone. I would like to thank you all very much for being here. It means a lot to us, as a company, to have you here tonight. Before this masquerade gets properly started, there are two statements I would like to make. First of all, each and every single mask has to come down by midnight. Some of might know each other and some other might not. We believe that is the fun part of masquerades. Second and last, but not least: when the masks come down, we will make an important announcement and I would feel very blessed if you could all be here by then. Thank you and enjoy the party", he said.

Mina whispered "That's my boss...", she was a bit jumpy.

"Hey, it's all going to be okay. If he doesn't promote you, I'll go all Winter Soldier on him, ok?", I offered, joking. (Ok, a part of me wasn't joking. I knew how hard she had been working on all of this, so she deserved that promotion).

"I'd rather you not to, but I could probably use a hug if I don't get that promotion", she said.

"Anything for you, Mins", I replied.

The music got louder and happier as well. Everyone was dancing. Hannah and Tom seemed to be getting along as they were speaking more than dancing. Mina would come and go, saluting different people, shaking hands and I would just stare at her, walking around in that dress, looking more beautiful than I could have ever thought a woman could be.

 _'Fuck...'_ , I said to myself when I realized what was going on. I was actually falling for her, slowly but at some point it would be all of sudden. I gulped.

The DJ decided it was time for slow dancing. Without even hesitating, I looked for Mina in the crowd and walked to her. I held her hand in mine and grabbed her by the waist.

"You look so beautiful...", I whispered to her ear "When I first saw you coming through the gates, I felt like I couldn't breathe".

"You look beautiful too, Seb", she whispered back.

I looked into her eyes and leaned forward. I could feel her breath against my lips. She didn't look away. In that moment, there was nobody else there. Just the two of us, dancing in the dark, Mina between my arms. I pulled in a bit closer and kissed her softly.

We both heard the clock ticking. It was midnight.


	17. The Masquerade (Pt 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: Warning. Basically sex scene at the end of this chapter).

**Mina's P.O.V**

Sebastian took his mask off and so did I. After that kiss I could no longer fight my feelings for him. I was in too deep. I smiled at him and leaned my head on his shoulder as his arm was around my waist, while we waited for Mr. Montgomery to show up.

"Ok, now, everybody, I'll ask you to raise you glasses", he said as he held a glass of champagne and everyone was being handed one as well. "This night wouldn't have happened without the participation of certain person. Not only she planned this but through hard work, compassion and devotion, she managed to consolidate the merger of our company with its headquarters in Switzerland. Thanks to this, several people will have access to trials that will be held up in the U.S., as we search for a cure to Parkinson's and Alzheimer's. So, please, raise your glasses in honor of the new vice president of Swiss-American Inc: Mina Peixoto".

Mr. Montgomery was asking me to join him on stage and my head was all over the place. I walked to the stage and received a hug from him as people were staring at me.

"It's both an honor and a pleasure to be part of this company", I said softly. I could see Sebastian across the lounge, and by the look in his eyes I knew he had figured all out. I cleared my throat and continued "When I was first asked to engage into this task, I agreed with no hesitation at all, as I thought of my father, whom some of you knew. I asked to myself _'what would he do'_?. I don't have a proper answer to that question since both him and my mother passed away too soon. But I will tell you what I did. I thought of each and every single person on the waiting list who had applied for these trials. I thought of them and their loved ones. I thought _'I may no longer have my parents by my side, but if I can give any of these people the chance to spend more time with the ones they love the most, then I will do anything in my power to make it happen'_. Thank you for this, Mr. Montgomery. And thank you all, for being here today".

I raised my glass as I heard people saying _'Cheers'_ in unison. I walked out of the stage, my eyes wouldn't stop looking for Sebastian. He was heading outside.

 _'Oh God...'_ , I said to myself, and walked as fast as I could after him.

 **(A/N: Suggested song**  https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=31CNgtIEN80 **)**

"Sebastian! Wait", I said. He stopped but didn't turn to me "Look, I... I couldn't say a word about it to anyone. But... but when they gave me the files with the names of all the people who had applied for the trials... I... I had to do it, okay? I needed to give it a shot. I needed to give your stepfather the chance to have a better quality of life. He deserves this. And so do you and your mom. The three of you deserve to be happy, to spend as much time together as you can. I'm sorry for not telling you, I swear I wanted to", I said, tears were running down my eyes.

He suddenly turned to me and grabbed me between his arms.

"You did this for me... Nobody has ever done something like that for me in my entire life. And you come here, apologizing for it?. Good God, Mina!. You have no idea how much I adore you, do you?", he said.

"Then why did you walk away from the lounge?", I asked, sobbing.

"Because I didn't want to cry in front of everyone out there...", he said. His eyes were, indeed, teary. "What you did... I will never be able to thank you enough for it. God, I'm falling for you...".

I stared at him and was about to speak when we got interrupted.

"Guys, is everything okay?", Hannah asked. Tom was next to her and had given her his jacket as it was a bit cold outside.

"Yes. We... I...", I stuttered, not knowing what to say.

"Mina was the who got my stepdad into the trials. And I couldn't help to feel the urge to cry tears of joy, that's why I walked out of there. I was thanking her for changing not only my stepdad's life but my mom's and mine as well", Sebastian said.

"Is this true?", Tom asked, softly.

I simply nodded, feeling my heart beating faster by the second.

"You are an extraordinary human being, Mina... I'm speechless, to be honest", he stated.

"Well, I think we can all agree Mina is one warm hearted person. An amazing friend. A now, a V.P", Hannah said, making us laugh "I don't want to ruin this beautiful moment but can we please go back inside?."

"You guys go ahead, I think I'll just go home. It's been quite a night...", I said.

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow", Hannah replied as she hugged me.

"Congratulations. You earned this, dear", Tom said and also pulled me into a tight hug.

Sebastian waved at them and looked right at me and said "You were about to say something"

"Can we please get out of here?", I asked him as I pulled him into a deep kiss. Seb just looked and me and nodded.

His place was closer to the venue than mine, so he took me there.

**(A/N: This is a must for the next scene)**

I couldn't get enough of him. As soon as he closed the door, he pulled me into a passionate, deep kiss. My hands were all over his hair. I started taking his jacket off as he tried to unzip my dress. We would only stop kissing to catch our breath. We walked to his room and once he managed to unzip the dress, he grabbed me by my legs and I wrapped them around his waist. He laid me down on his bed and stood there, looking at me.

"What is it?", I said.

"You are perfect", he replied.

"Then take me", I groaned as he leaned down to kiss my neck.

"Are you sure about this?", he asked as he took his pants off.

 _'Sweet lord...'_ , I thought to myself.

"I've never been more sure about anything as I am right now...", I let out.

He kissed all of my body. Each and every single part of it.

I was about to lose my mind when I said "I need to feel you" between moans. And God, did I feel him. We repeated this sequence for... I don't even know for how long, but each time I could feel my heart exploding. Sebastian made me feel as if the whole galaxy was in me.


	18. The Morning After

**Sebastian's P.O.V**

I woke up and looked at Mina, who was asleep right next to me. I caressed her cheek and she slowly opened her eyes.

"Morning, beautiful...", I said softly.

"Morning, handsome", she replied.

"Would you like something for breakfast?", I asked.

"Some coffee and more cuddles, please...", she said. I had never seen her like this. So free, so safe, so full of peace.

"At your service, my lady", I smiled as I stood up.

"Oh God!!", she screamed in shock.

"What is it!?", I turned to look at her.

"Your back... I... God... It's full of scratches. Oh God, I'm so sorry...", she looked at me, her eyes covered in shame.

I walked to the mirror on the wall and tried to take a look at my back. I could see some scratches, but they didn't seem that bad.

"Hey, it's not so bad...", I said.

"Then how come your back bled?", she said, pointing at the sheets in my bed. There were stained with dry blood right on the spot were I'd lay on my back.

"Mins, I'm fine. The scratches will heal. It doesn't even hurt", I calmed her down. She nodded and stayed in bed, as I told her to.

To be honest, my back did hurt a little but it was no big deal. I made coffee for the both of us as well as some pancakes, and walked back to bed with everything on a tray. We drank and ate while we smiled at each other. I put the tray on the floor and laid back in bed next to her.

"Good thing your clothes can cover that...", I said as I rubbed my fingers against her collarbone, which was now full of small bruises from my kissing and biting.

"Guess I'll have to wear dark shirts for a while", she stated with a soft smile.

I could have stayed like that all day long, if only I could.

"I wish you didn't have to leave...", she said.

Since I had taken the job on this new movie, we were going to be in Canada for some weeks, shooting a few parts of the film.

"Trust me, I wish I could stay here. I would wait for you to come home from work, give you a massage. I'd cook for you and I'd please you...", I whispered lustfully.

"I can only imagine how nice that would be", she replied.

"I promise you, we will have plenty of time to do all of those things and much more...", I said and held her tight against my chest. I wanted to cherish every second of that day with Mina.

**Mina's P.O.V**

It was hard to say goodbye to Seb. I knew it would only be three weeks, but, still... I would miss him. By the time I got back home, Hannah was waiting for me.

"You little...", I cut her off.

"I know. I know. And before you ask, the answer is _'yes, it was awesome'_...", I said as we walked into my apartment. "Now, please, excuse me as I take a quick bath".

"Suit yourself", she chuckled and jumped into my sofa. I was still wearing my ball gown. My hair and make up were all shades of messed up. I went into the shower and took a quick bath. I was eager to talk to Hannah, as she had probably left the party with Tom.

"Hoe, get your ass here...", I said, while I got dressed.

"Excuse me? I ain't no hoe. I'm not the one who got laid!", she replied and I laughed.

"Ok, now, seriously. What happened between you and Tom?. You basically spent the entire party together...", I pointed out.

"Oh girl, trust me. It was not me he was looking at during the whole night...", she stated.

"What do you mean?".

"Did you really not noticed the look on his eyes?", Hannah asked. "I'm sure he is smart enough to know there's something going on between Sebastian and you, so he kept silent about it. Anyway and more importantly, did Stan finally confess his love for you?"

"Sebastian is not...", I started but Hannah gave me _'Seriously?'_ look and I sighed "Ok, he may have said he is falling for me"

"So... are you and Stan an official thing now?", she asked.

"I... I don't fucking know!. It happened less than 24 hours ago. It's not like I asked him what that made us", I stated and I was honest. We hadn't talked about it. I guess we would go with the flow.

"Yeah... guess that makes sense", Hannah nodded. "Oh, before I forget. I... umh... I need to ask you something".

"Sure, Han. What is it?".

"You may not like it...".

"Hannah, spill out the beans already...".

"Ok, so my boss asked me to organize this fashion show. It's taking place next month and I... well, I'm kind of short of staff..."

"Han, as much as I'd like to help, I can barely dress myself", I replied.

"No, let me finish. I need you to be at the fashion show... as a model".

"You WHAT!?", my eyes widened.

"I mean, look at you. You are gorgeous, and you'd have to run down the catwalk only once...", she started.

"Only once?"

"Yes... In a wedding dress...", she said.

"Hell no!. No way. If you need me to donate my organs I'll gladly do it, but modeling?. In a wedding dress?. I...", I looked at Hannah and sighed.

I was being a selfish idiot. She had been there since I first moved in. It was the least I could do for her.

"Ok, ok... fine. I'll do it", I finally said.

"You will?"

"Yes, Han. You are my person", I said as we both smiled.

**\---- 2 weeks later----**

It was Saturday morning and I was pretty bored. Hannah was working her ass off at organizing the fashion show and Sebastian was in Toronto. I had spoken to Chris, though, who got my number from Sebastian _'in case I needed anything'_ (which meant Chris was on _Mina duty_ until Sebastian got back).

I decided to go on a little shopping spree. But first, I needed some coffee. I walked down to the nearest Starbucks. I was walking in when I bumped into someone.

"Oh fuck... I'm so sorry...", I said.

"Mina?", a familiar voice called my name.

I looked up to see Tom.

"Tom!. I'm sorry I wasn't looking...", I said.

"Oh, please, darling. Don't worry", he replied with that soft voice of his. "Were you about to buy some coffee?"

"Yeah, actually. Would you like to join me?. I mean, as long as you're not busy or anything", I mumbled.

"Absolutely...", he said, smiling.

"I have the feeling you are more of a tea guy...", I said.

"I am, indeed, but some coffee every now and then doesn't hurt me".

I smiled and we ordered two black coffees with extra sugar.

We sat as far from the windows as we could. There had been paparazzi around the area and neither Tom nor I wanted anyone to make up some absurd story about us. We talked about literature, arts and music. Hannah was right, he was indeed, really nice and sweet.

I was laughing at a joke he had made when my phone started ringing. It was Hannah.

"Sorry, it's Hannah", I said as I took the call.

"Mina? Can you come over?", she sounded really serious.

"What's wrong?", I asked.

"It'll be better for you to come over...", she said.

"Hannah, what is it?", I insisted.

"Dammit, Mina!. I hate to do this... but, just go on Twitter, Buzzfeed or any other website".

"Why would I...? Has something happened to Sebastian?", I felt my heart beating way too fast.

"What happened is that he is a fucking moron! Mina, I... Come over", she insisted.

"What happened to him?", I was starting to feel sick.

"He... I don't even know how to say this... I can't... I'll just. I'll send you an e-mail. Read it and come back home a.s.a.p", she said and hung up.

"Is everything ok?", Tom asked in concern.

I didn't even reply, as I opened Hannah's e-mail. I could feel a deja-vú coming over. There was a link to a website:

_"Spotted: Co-Stars and Former? Couple, Sebastian Stan & Jennifer Morrison, holding hands and kissing at a night club in Toronto"._

I didn't read the article since my eyes went from the headline to the photographs attached to it. They were, indeed, holding hands and kissing. A member of the crew had posted the picture on his very own IG account.

I felt sick. I stood up and I could feel blood pumping into my ears before it all went dark.


	19. Broken

**Tom's P.O.V**

"What... what happened?", Mina mumbled.

"Easy, sweetheart", I replied.

"Wh-where am I?", she looked at me.

"You're home, Mina. You passed out at the coffee shop. I called Hannah and we brought you back here. She had to take a phone call, but she will come back soon", I said, holding her hand as I was sitting next to her in her sofa.

"This... this can't... This can't be happening", she stuttered.

"Ssssh... Try to calm down, Mina. You need to rest", I replied. It didn't help at all, as she started crying.

"I can't... I can't breathe", she was gasping for air. I held her tight and talked her through it.

"Inhale, Mina. Count with me. 1, 2, 3, 4... Now, exhale. 1,2,3,4... Again".

She managed to breathe properly but hadn't stop crying; Hannah had told me what happened. I am usually a quiet guy but I could have punched Sebastian right in the face if he had been there.

"Ssssh... I know, Mina. I know...", I whispered to her as I held her.

"Why would he...? Why? What did I do?", she asked and looked at me.

"You did nothing wrong, dear. I don't have the answers you want or need, and I'm sorry for not being able to take this pain away from you. But I can tell you, I'm not going anywhere. I will be right here with you...", I stated.

"Why? Why would you even want to get yourself involved into any of this drama?", she said.

"Because, even though I barely know you, I think you are a good person, Mina. You have a heart made of gold. You are loyal, funny, compassionate and dedicated. You are always there when your friends need you. You helped a group of people you don't even know by allowing them to access a treatment that will change their lives. You are the kind of woman that is lacking out there. And when I meet people like you, I like to stay around them, so I can be a better person, someone more like you", I replied as I looked to her green eyes.

She held on tight to me. Hannah came back and sat down next to us.

I could do nothing but held Mina tightly, and that seemed enough for her.

**Mina's P.O.V.**

**(A/N: Suggested song** https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NjX3omhMR0g **)**

"God dammit! Mina, I'm just... I'm so fucking sorry...", Hannah's eyes where filled in with tears. Tom had left a bit ago but he had promised he'd be back the next day.

"It's not your fault. You did what you had to do, and I owe you. You made me realize how stupid and naïve I was being, believing Sebastian could actually love me. I trusted him when the whole Margarita thing happened and I shouldn't have. I should have never...", I swallowed. 

My phone started ringing. As expected, it was Sebastian. I was fed up, and he was about to see what I was made of.

"Mina, plea-", he started, but I cut him off.

"Listen to me, because it's the only time I'm ever going to say this. You are a horrible person. I trusted you. Fool me once, shame on you. Fool me twice, shame on me. I should have known better than to trust and fall for a womanizer. And don't you dare to tell me you love me. You don't know how to love anything or anyone other than yourself. You are a selfish idiot. I got your stepdad into the trials because I wanted you to be able to spend time with him. I wanted you to have what I didn't get: time with those I loved. I did it for you!! Do you think I even wanted to get promoted!? I did it only so your family could have a chance!! They deserve it, but you... you don't deserve a fucking thing. You are ungrateful and if you keep doing this, you'll end having a miserable life. Go ahead, kiss all the girls you want. Fuck them, for all I care!! But I swear if you ever dare to come anywhere close to me, I will ruin your life. Don't forget I know about Charlie. I have nothing to lose, Sebastian. But you? You can lose it all. I don't ever want to see your fucking face again", I said and hung up.

He had shattered me into pieces. And worst part is, I knew this would happen. I knew I should have stayed away from him. And now it was all gone.

"Mina?", Hannah asked from the living room, "Are you ok?".

I walked out of my room and looked at her, shaking my head.

"No. But I will be".


	20. Low On Self Steem, So You Run On Gasoline.

**Mina's P.O.V.**

I walked into the club not giving a damn about who I was probably going to meet. It had been almost six months since the whole Sebastian thing. Tom and I had become close friends. We would often hang out together. The press had obviously made up several stories. Tom denied all rumors, saying we were nothing but great friends. He would always look after me.

After what happened with Sebastian, I had some breakdowns. Tom had been there for me every single time. I was developing feelings for him, but I was terrified of doing anything or saying anything at all. I knew he wouldn't hurt me. I knew he was a great guy and I also knew he felt something for me as well. But neither of us had made a move and I thought maybe it was for the best. I cared about Tom enough to protect him from myself. He was so pure and kind.

As a matter of fact, I was at the club because of Tom's birthday. Robert had organized a private surprise party for Tom and he had called me. I agreed on going if Hannah could be with me. I was the bait. I lied to Tom by telling him there was this club I wanted to go to, and asked if he would join me (on his birthday, for God's sake, the guy is a saint).

I spotted a small group of people at the V.I.P area of the club. Robert waved at us, Hannah waved back and I simply smirked.

"Mina!!", I could hear Lizzie almost screaming. She hugged me tight. We had been in touch, and I had made myself clear that I didn't want her or anyone to feel obligated to pick a side.

Even Chris had called me a couple of times. Tom and I decided to introduce him to Hannah, and so far, they had seemed to be getting along well. Okay... Hannah was head over feet for him, but she was reluctant to show it, considering what had happened to me. And I could tell Chris liked her a lot, but he was afraid of getting hurt.

So, I had been talking to most of Sebastian's friends. We would hang out when he wasn't around. But he was going to be there that night, and I wasn't skipping Tom's birthday because of a moron.

I hugged pretty much everyone, and finally met Chris Hemsworth, whom I had talked on the phone with about the party. Hannah left my side and went straight to Evans' side.

Lizzie and I were talking when I heard someone clearing his throat out behind me. I could recognize the scent: it was him. I looked at Lizzie and whispered _'Excuse me'_ into her ear low enough for only her to hear me, and I walked to the bar.

"What can I get you?", the bartender asked.

"A glass of bourbon, please", I smiled.

"Bourbon, huh?. What ever happened to tequila girl?", Robert asked.

"Oh, she's still there. She comes out to play from time to time. But tonight calls in for something a little stronger", I said.

"Fair enough. Just... don't be too wasted by the time Tom gets here. I think you are the main reason why he'll be here", he replied.

"Said what?", I exclaimed, pretending not to know what he meant.

"Oh, come on, Mina! I know him and I know you. The guy has had a crush on you for quite some time now. But out of respect for you, he hasn't said a word. And he won't do it either. At least, not until he's completely sure you have moved on".

"I have moved on...", I said.

"Have you, though? Then how come you came straight to the bar as soon as Sebastian got here?".

"Well, you can't expect me to hug him as if nothing had ever happened. I was in love with him and he betrayed me. I trusted him. Damn! I even told him things that nobody else knew about. And he didn't give a damn. He just... he ruined it. And as much as I'd like to forgive and forget, I'm not ready. Not yet. And I won't hurt Tom by creating any kind of false hopes on him. It would be cruel and I can be a lot of things, but I'm not a mean person", I stated as I gulped the bourbon.

"Fair enough, kiddo. You know you can talk to me if you need to, right?", he said.

"I know, Rob. Thanks".

"Oh shit... There he is! Mina, go get the cake. Everybody quiet. You, the guy next to the lights, turn them off".

I was given a cake with a little blue candle that had been lightened up. The whole place was dark.

"Hello? Did I even get the right address?" Tom said out loud, as if nobody was there.

It was my turn to come out.

"Happy birthday to you... Happy birthday to you... Happy birthday, dear Tommy... Happy birthday to you..." I sang as I walked to him, holding the cake.

"Mina? What is...?"

"SURPRISE!!!!", Everyone yelled as the lights went on.

"Now, make a wish and blow the candle, birthday boy...", I said to him as I smiled widely. He looked right at me and blew the candle out.

"Yaaaaaay", everyone cheered in the background.

Tom and I walked to the V.I.P area again. He was hugging everyone and I decided I need some air.

"I'll be right back...", I gestured to Lizzie as I walked to the roof, while holding another glass of bourbon.

I was in desperate need of a cigarette. Tom hated it when I smoked, but it was the only way to ease my nerves.

"Didn't know you smoked...", I heard a well known voice behind me.

"There's a lot you don't know about me...", I replied as I turned back to see Sebastian standing there. "Can I help you?", I said.

"No. I... I wanted to... I needed to see you".

"Well, now you have. Go on... Enjoy the party", I replied with a cold-hearted voice.

"Mina... Would you at least listen to me?", he asked. I didn't reply, so he continued. "I know I fucked things up. I know I hurt you and I wish I could undo all that shit. But I can't. I can only be honest. I can only hope for a miracle and wait that someday, you will forgive me for what I did".

I gulped the bourbon, feeling it going down my throat, burning me inside.

"I hope to able to forgive you one day too. Not because you deserve it, but because it will soothe my soul. Just, let me go, Sebastian", I stated, turning my cigarette off as I started walking back to the party.

"Do you love him?", he asked. I turned around and frowned in confusion. "Tom. Do you love him?".

"I... It's not that simple...", I replied.

"Yes, it is. Do you love Tom?", he asked once again.

I sighed and stared at him. I could tell he looked sad. His eyes had lost all of their glow.

"Mina, I love you. Even if you don't believe me. I love y...", I cut him off. 

"Don't. Don't say it. Ever since the first day that I met you, I have felt everything for you. At first, I wanted to know why you did what you did, and then I realized I wasn't the problem. I was in love with you, but you... You are not ready to settle down, Sebastian. You are not the kind of man I thought you were. But Tom is. And I think that I could be happy with him. And I just want to be happy Sebastian. So whatever you're gonna say to me, please don't say it", I was on the verge on crying by this point, so I decided it had been enough.

I walked back to the party and hugged Tom from behind. He turned around and looked at me.

"Mina... Thank you", he said.

"What for?", I asked, trying to hide my emotions from the previous moments.

"For this...", he replied, pointing at everyone around.

"It wasn't me. It was Robert's idea. I was only the bait", I said and chuckled.

"Well, then, dear. I fell for it... And for you", he stated as he looked at me.

"You... what?", I said in a low voice.

"I'm in love with you, Mina. You are the most incredible woman I have ever met. I know that I may be too soon for you, and I apologize, but I am willing to wait for you. I don't care if it takes weeks, months or years. You are worth the wait", he said, his lips dangerously close to mine.

"Tom, I... Would you mind coming with me outside?", I asked.

He took my hand and we walked outdoors.

"Tom, I adore you. And you have been nothing but wonderful to me. I do have feelings for you, but I just... I can't give you the answer you want, right now. What I can do is stay by your side. We can go one day at a time and see where that takes us. I'm sorry for not being enough. But this is all I have to give right now", I said, once again, holding the tears back.

"All I want is nothing more than us to be side by side. And please, don't ever say or think you are not enough. You are, by far, the brightest star in this world", he said as he kissed me softly. I gave into that kiss and held on to Tom, trying to convince myself I was doing the right thing.


	21. Don't Come Back For Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: WARNING. Reference to suicide)

**Mina's P.O.V**

It had been two weeks since Tom's birthday party; shortly after he had to go to London, as he had been offered a role in a new movie. He asked me to join him, but I turned his offer down. I had much more work since I had been promoted and I could also use the time for myself.

Hannah and Chris were officially dating, so I didn't feel like bothering them. I wasn't going to be the third wheel.

Everyone else was busy. That's why I probably didn't tell anyone that my birthday was coming up soon. I didn't feel like having a party at all. I just wanted to spend the day on my own.

It was late on a Friday evening. I got out of work and headed to a pub. I had become a heavy drinker when I was alone. I didn't want Tom, Hannah or anyone giving me lectures. I was aware that my drinking issues had started after what had happened with Sebastian, it was the only way to ease myself. The only way I could forget, even for a couple of hours, about him. My feelings for Tom were just... hard to explain. I did adore him, but deep inside, I knew it wasn't what I was craving for. My mind started wandering around the memory of Sebastian. All of sudden, I felt a pitch in my chest. As if something wasn't right. I shook my head and took another sip from my bourbon glass. I had already drunk nearly half of the bottle. My sight was getting a bit blurry. _'I think it's time to get home'_ , I thought to myself. I paid for my drinks and walked out of the pub. I was stumbling, remembering Chris' party and how Sebastian had carried me through my apartment and then, I felt it again: that pitch in my chest.

My phone buzzed. I pulled it out of my jacket and looked at it. It was a text from... Sebastian?. That was weird. He hadn't been in touch after all this time, why would he sent me a text now?. I hesitated at the thought of reading the text. Finally, I opened it.

_'I'm sorry, for everything. I'll be gone soon. Whatever you do, don't come back for me. I love you. – S"._

I frowned at it, trying to understand what it could possibly mean. I was having an awful feeling on this. I called him but got no answer.

 _'Fuck... Fuck, fuck, fuck_ ', I said to myself when my brain got to understand what he was trying to say.

I started running to his place.

**Sebastian's P.O.V**

I couldn't take it anymore. I just was too full of myself, but mostly, I was done with my own shit.

I had lost the one person who I needed for real in my life. I had fucked things up. Since the Toronto situation, I had been falling deeper and deeper into a black hole. I had tried to talk to Mina at Tom's birthday but I only made things worse. She was trying to be happy again and Tom was everything I wasn't. He was the better man. And I was trying so hard... but there was no use in it. So I decided it was time to let go. No only to let go off Mina, but everything and everyone.

I sent her one final text as I gulped the cocktail of sleeping pills and whisky I had prepared. Once I was done, I looked at her photograph one last time, before putting the phone down. I slowly walked into the pool and let myself sink in.

**Mina's P.O.V**

I had to climb over the gates at Sebastian's house. I was no longer feeling dizzy. It was probably due an adrenaline rush, but I felt as my heart was about to explode. I ran to the door and started knocking. Nobody answered.

 _'Dammit!'_ , I said. Maybe the back door was open. I ran through the backyard when something in the pool got my attention. Something was... floating?.

"God, no!!!!", I yelled. It was Sebastian, floating upside down. I jumped into the pool and grabbed him. I was having a hard time pulling him out of there, as he was a lot bigger than me. By the time I managed to get him out of the pool, I started doing CPR on him.

 _'Come on, Seb. Don't do this. Don't you dare doing this to me'_ , I kept saying. After what seemed an eternity, he spitted out some water but seemed to be still unconscious.

I called 911 and then I called Chris.

"Hey man, what's up?", Chris said.

"Chris, it's Mina. I need you to come to Sebastian's house RIGHT NOW!", I screamed.

"What is it?", he asked in concern.

"Just COME!!!!", I yelled and hung up.

Both, Chris and the ambulance arrived at the same time.

"What happened?", a doctor asked.

"I found him in the pool. I did CPR on him and he spitted out some water but he hasn't been awake", I replied.

"Oh shit!", Chris said and looked at me with a bottle of sleeping pills in one hand and an empty bottle of whiskey on the other.

"His pulse is weak. We need to take him to the Hospital right now. He needs to get his stomach pumped right away", the doctor said as they were already carrying Sebastian to the ambulance.

"You go with him, I'll be right after you", Chris said.

**Chris' P.O.V**

I called Hannah as soon as I got inside my car, she said she would be there as soon as possible. I was following the ambulance and thinking how on Earth could I have not seen the signs?. Sebastian had been down after him and Mina fought. Yes, he had made a huge mistake but I didn't think that would lead him to this point.

By the time he got admitted, I found Mina soaking wet, laying on the ground next to the O.R where the doctors were trying to save Sebastian's life. She looked in shock. I sat down next to her.

"They... they needed personal information of him. I... I filled the papers and lied. I... I got him in with a false name. That's... His career is so important to him... I...", she stuttered.

"It's okay, Mina. It was a smart thing to do. If anyone asks, we'll come up with some story. But, right now, don't worry about it, okay?", I managed to say, my heart filled with angst and tears silently running down my face.

"Oh God...", Hannah said and looked at both of us. She gave me a peck on the lips before holding Mina tight.

A doctor came out of the O.R and we all held our hands tight. "Are you related to...", he asked as he looked at a paper "Mr. Hammond?".

"Yes!", Mina said, getting up right away. 'Hammond' was the last name of a character Sebastian had played on a T.V show some years ago. It was a clever move from her, I had to admit it.

"I'm his brother, this is his fiancé and my wife", I lied.

"Well, we got Mr. Hammond's stomach pumped. He will be fine, but he will need to stay here for some days. If you hadn't found him on time, this would have been a tragedy. Also, we would like a psychiatrist to examine him once he's awake. Right now he is being taken into the I.C.U. He will spend the night there and we will move him to a regular room tomorrow, if he evolves as expected", the doctor said before leaving.

We all sighed in relief. All but Mina, who started to cry as she walked away.

"Mina?", Hannah asked.

"I'm sorry. I can't... I can't do this...", she excused herself in between sobs.

 _'God damn, Sebastian. What have you done?'_ , I thought to myself as I leaned my back against the wall.


	22. Runaway

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: WARNING. References to suicide and depression. Also, I'd strongly suggest you start listening to this song as you read this chapter:
> 
> https://youtu.be/dZWne89Xou4 )

**Hannah's P.O.V**

I left Chris at the Hospital and ran after Mina. When I got back to the apartment (which she had given me a key to), I couldn't see her but I could hear her crying. I found her in her closet, with her back against the wall.

I sat down next to her.

"I... don't know what to say to you...", I admitted.

"I don't know what to say to myself either. I feel like I'm moving in slow motion. Like I'm moving in slow motion and everything around me is moving so fast and I just wanna go back to when things were normal. When I wasn't "Poor Mina" laying on the closet floor in soaking wet clothes, with the love of her life in the I.C.U. But I am. So I can't. And I'm- I'm just stuck. And there is all this pressure because everyone will be hovering around me waiting for me to do something. Or say something, or flip out, or yell and cry some more and I'm happy to play my part. I'm happy to say the lines and do whatever it is that I'm supposed to be doing if it will make everyone feel more comfortable. But I don't- I don't know how to do this. I don't know how to be this person. I don't- I don't know who this person is...", she said.

"Mina..."

"How did this happen? How did we end up here? Why am I alone? Where's Seb?", she asked.

"You are not alone, Mina", I replied as I held her hand tight.

"I can't... I can't do this. I can't... Tom and Sebastian... I'm ruining everyone around me, Han. I need to go...", she said, sobbing.

"Go where?", I asked, worried of what she might do.

"Anywhere but here... I can't do this... You have to help me, ok?".

"Mina, please, don't go. Don't leave. We can all work this out...".

"No, we can't. This will be for everyone's sake", she said "Please, Hannah... I can't do this if you don't help me".

I sighed. I wasn't willing to lose my friend but I couldn't force her to stay there either.

"Ok... I'll help you...", I said.

*

I went back to the Hospital the next day. Chris had been there all night.

"How is he?", I asked. Sebastian had been moved to a regular room.

"Stable but he has been asking for Mina", he sighed.

I covered my face as I knew this wasn't going to be easy at all.

"What is it?", Chris asked in concern.

"She's gone...", I said in a low voice.

"What do you mean?".

"I mean she left. She dropped two letters at my house along with a flash drive memory, and sent an e-mail, saying she needed an out. I tried to call her but her phone is out of service. I even Googled her boss' number. He said she called him early in the morning, asking for a leave of absence. I have tried calling everyone we know and nobody has seen her or talked to her", I lied. I felt awful for lying to Chris like that.

I knew exactly where Mina was headed, just as I knew she had a disposable phone. She said she would call me once she was at a safe place. She wasn't even that far from NYC, but she needed to leave. This was tearing her apart.

"Oh God... How are we going to tell Sebastian about this?", Chris asked.

"We won't", I replied.

"What?".

"The flash drive memory has a video in it. It's addressed to Sebastian. In it she tells him that she had to leave", I explained.

"And you know this how, exactly?", Chris looked at me seriously.

"Because I saw it, Chris. What did you expect me to do?. My best friend just disappears, leaving these things behind and I'm supposed not to look at them?", I pointed out.

"Yeah, makes sense...".

"I brought my computer, so Sebastian can see it...".

"You said she also left two letters...".

"Yeah, one of them is addressed to you. She just... she tells you she needed an out. And apologizes for all of this. She makes you promise you will look after Sebastian", I said and handed him the envelope. That had been Mina's idea. She really cared about Chris and she knew he loved Sebastian as if they were brothers.

"And the other one?. Who is it for?", Chris could be nosy as hell.

"Tom. He is in London. So, I'll have to call him and deliver the not so happy news", I sighed. I felt bad for him, but Mina said she couldn't face him as it would only cause him more pain.

**Sebastian's P.O.V.**

**(A/N: Recommended song**  https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aZVrWtRF5RQ **)**

Someone opened the door. I was hoping it'd be Mina. I needed to apologize to her. Chris had told me that she was the one who found me in the pool and that she had even lied when asked about my name, only to protect my career. I needed to see her, but instead, Hannah appeared. Soon after, Chris walked in.

"Hey Seb...", she said quietly.

"Where is she?", I asked, tears running down my eyes. "She hates me. She hates me, doesn't she?".

"No, Seb. She... She doesn't hate you. There is something you need to see, okay?", she said as she pulled out a laptop from her bag.

She handed me a flash drive memory.

"What is this?", I asked.

"Just... insert it and open the file in there", Chris said.

With a bit of help, I did as instructed. There was a video file, I clicked on it. It was Mina.

"Hey Seb... I hope you are feeling better... If... if you are watching this, it means I'm gone", I felt a knot in my throat as I heard those words "I don't want you to look for me, okay?. I have decided to leave NYC for a while. I can't tell you how long, because I don't even know it myself. All I know is... I'm sorry. This happened because of me. I was selfish and I didn't even give you a chance to explain yourself. This is my fault. And God!. I... I love you. I love you and that's why I need to let you go. As long as I'm around, your life will be a mess and you deserve better than that. I know I have no right to ask anything from you, but, please... take care, ok? Talk to your therapist. Don't push Chris or your friends away. Hold on to them. Hold on to your life, Seb. Go over to see your parents. Hug them as tight as you can. You will get through this. Just hold on, okay?. You are brave, don't ever forget that".

The video ended. I couldn't stop crying.

"Where is she!?", I demanded.

"We don't know..." Chris said.

"Seb, she wants you to get back on your feet. If you won't do it for yourself, do it for her", Hannah replied.

I just nodded, but in my mind all I could think of was 'I'll find her. I don't know how, but I will'.

**Tom's P.O.V**

_"My sweet Tom... I'm so sorry for this. I wish there was an easy way to do it, but there isn't. At least, I haven't found a solution that won't bring you more pain than the one I have already caused you. As you probably know, I have decided to leave NYC for some time. I can't tell you how long will I be gone or where will I be staying. I need to work this out on my own._

_I wish I could have been the woman you deserve, but I'm not. Right now, I don't know what kind of woman I am. But I do know the kind of man you are, and you deserve nothing but the best this world has to offer for a man such as you._

_I hope you can forgive me for doing this and for being so selfish._

_I adore you. Please, keep smiling._

_Yours truly,_

_Mina"_

I closed my eyes, trying to stop the sadness from causing a storm in my eyes.

"It's Sebastian. It has always been Sebastian, hasn't it?", I asked. Hannah looked at me and sighed.

"Tom... Does it really matter?", Hannah said.

"No. I already knew she would never love me the way she had loved him, even if their affaire had been short. There was more to the story than what the rest of us knew. But for a brief moment, I thought I could make her happy", I explained.

"And you did. You made her happy. She would have been a mess if you hadn't been there, supporting her. She just... I think she didn't want anyone else to get hurt, and she did the only think she could think of", she stated.

"You know where she is, don't you?. I don't need to know the exact place, just... has she called you yet?".

"I... Nobody can know about this, Tom. I know where she is. She is safe. She has been in touch through the phone. She needs time. That's all I can tell you", she sighed.

"It's ok. I won't tell anyone about this, Hannah. Thank you for being honest", I replied.

She was indeed gone and a part of me felt broken, as if she had taken it with her.


	23. New Orleans

**Mina's P.O.V**

I had thought leaving New York would help me but it hadn't. At all. I travelled to New Orleans, hoping to clear my mind from all that had happened. But the memories would come back to haunt me all the time. Especially at night. I would have nightmares about Sebastian being dead. The first couple of weeks had been a living hell.

The good thing about New Orleans was that therewas a party every single night. There'd be jazz festivals, raves, parades. Andof course, that meant there was a lot to drink. I was hardly ever sober. When Iwasn't on a party, I was sleeping. I was aware that my behavior wasn't going tohelp me overcome the past. But I was too damn exhausted to keep on fighting. 

So, I decided to switch my thoughts off by acting as recklessly as I possibly could. I had dyed my hair and gotten a tongue piercing, which doesn't sound like a big deal, but was something I would have never done under other circumstances. People were really nice and by my third week there, I had already made some friends. We would party together every night and sleep all day.

I had been in touch with Hannah through e-mails and disposable phones. I always managed to sound perfectly calm when I'd talk to her.

"How is everything going?", I asked.

"Well, work has been stressing the living shit out of me. Chris has been acting kinda strange lately. I keep telling myself it's probably nothing but I'm a bit worried, to be honest", she said and made a pause. I knew what was coming next "Sebastian has been seeing his therapist daily. He is doing better, although he keeps staring at your IG photos every now and then, hoping to see an update from you. Tom has gone back to London as he is working on a new film. Everyone else is still in shock and trying to accept the fact that you left. I miss you, Mins"

"I know, Han... And I miss you too, but I'm just not ready to go back yet", I replied.

"I... Just... Be safe, okay?", she asked.

"I will, I promise", I said.

_If only I could keep my promises..._

It was almost dawn on a Friday. I was walking back to my hotel room, more stumbling than walking to be honest, when I thought I had seen a familiar face. I shook my head and tried to keep those ideas out of my head. I walked into the room and fell asleep right away. I could have sworn there was somebody else in the room that night.

**\----One Month Later----**

I was awake before noon for the first time in a month. I had been to a party the previous night, but, for some reason I couldn't sleep at all. I decided to go for a walk and get some fresh air. I walked out of the Hotel, bought some coffee and kept on going.

I was walking down Bourbon St. when I smelled an all too familiar scent. I closed my eyes for a second, trying to take a deep breath. _'It's all in your head, Mina. There is nobody here'_ , I told myself. I opened my eyes and the scent was still there, hovering around me. I slowly turned my head around and there he was: Sebastian, in the flesh. I started shaking. He was only a few steps from me. For a moment, I felt like I had been glued to the floor, unable to move. And then, I took a step forward. And another, until I was face to face with him.

**Sebastian's P.O.V**

Mina jumped into my arms and I held her so tight I thought she was going to break. I pulled myself back for a second and looked at her. Her hair was now auburn and a bit shorter. She looked skinnier and tired, as I could tell from the bags under her eyes. I held her once more and whispered to her ear.

"Don't ever leave me like that again...".

She looked at me and the only thing I could do was to lean down and kiss her.

**(A/N: I think this song fits just perfectly for the next scene)**

We went back to Mina's hotel room. My lips were all over her and all I wanted was to make love to her until our hearts gave up.

Her head was resting on my chest and she ran her fingers through my brand new tattoo.

"Home?", she asked, as it was the word I had gotten into my skin.

"Yes... I got this so I would always know where you are", I said. She looked at me and I continued "Mina, you are my home. It doesn't matter if we are in New York, New Orleans or bloody China. As long as I'm with you, I'll be home".

"I... I don't want either of us to get hurt", she said and her voice cracked.

"And we won't. I promise you'll never be alone, I'll be with you from dusk till dawn. No more secrets, no more lies, no more running away", I stated.

"Okay...", she whispered.

"And also... no more drinking until you can barely keep your eyes open". I was dead serious about this.

"Wh- How...?. Seb, how long have you known I was here?", she asked, pulling herself away.

"A month or so. Before you say anything... Hannah didn't tell me where you were. It was Chris. He grabbed Hannah's laptop and went through her e-mails. We called pretty much every decent hotel in town to check if you were registered, and then, I finally found you. I... God, you are going to hate me for this!. I asked Robert to come down here to see if he could at least see what you were up to. He followed you for about two days before letting me know. I couldn't wait any longer so I came here. I had to see you. I needed to see you, even if you didn't want to be found", I sighed.

"I'm going to kill Chris for going through Hannah's stuff. No wonder why she felt he was acting strange, lately!. I just... I know what I said in the video, and I'm glad you chose to ignore the part of not looking for me", she replied and placed her head on my chest again.

"I love you, Mina. And I'm sorry for all the things I did. I thought I didn't deserve you, I still don't know if I do, but I'm not hurting you again. I mean it...", I said softly.

"If two people are meant to be together, they'll find their way to each other, no matter what happens... I love you...", she said.

"Mina?".

"Hmmm?".

"Happy birthday", I said as I kissed her forehead.

"Thanks, Seb", she replied, smiling softly.

And for once, I felt everything was going to be okay.


	24. A Thousand Times Yes

**Mina's P.O.V**

**\----1 Year Later----**

"Seriously, Han?. Seriously!?", I groaned.

Hannah had been promoted and was in now in charge of a whole clothing brand. She was hosting a fashion show and I had been asked to be a part of it... again. I couldn't say 'No', specially after all she had done for me. Thank God, this time I wasn't going to be wearing a wedding dress (though it did look like one). Don't get me wrong, I love weddings, but I just... I was a bit freaked out by the idea of becoming a bride.

A lot had happened in a year: after Sebastian found me in New Orleans, I decided to go back to New York. My job was still waiting for me, which I found a bit surprising. I thought Mr. Montgomery was going to kill me for leaving for so long. However, he said he understood I had been through a lot after my parents' deaths.

Sebastian and I were now an official thing. I had a hard time adjusting to the media following us pretty much everywhere, but, eventually it became a part of our lives. He moved in with me, as his old house was just full of 'bad memories', as he called them. To be honest, I was actually glad when he sold the house. I couldn't get into the pool without feeling stressed and he could tell that just by the look in my eyes.

I had given up on drinking like a sailor. I'd have a beer every now and then but no more than that.

I had spoken to Tom. Due to job issues I had to travel to London and I decided to call him. He was fully dedicated to his work, but was still a sweetheart. We talked a lot. I had never apologized so much in my entire life, but I felt I owed him all and every one of those apologies. I had tried hard to love him, and he was aware of that. But he also knew Sebastian was the man I wanted to be with. With no hard feelings at all, Tom and I remained friends.

Things had been doing well.

"Oh, come on Mins! You look adorable", Hannah said, looking at her masterpiece (the dress I was wearing, of course, not me).

"You are lucky I love you, hoe...", I replied as we both laughed.

"I know, I know. Now... hair and make up", she pointed and I walked to where the stylists were. 

It was my turn to run down the catwalk. I walked slowly, smiling softly. I could see Sebastian and Chris in the first row, both of them wearing suits. I found this a little strange but I guess they wanted to look nice. Also, Hannah had been demanding everyone was properly dressed. Then, all of sudden, lights went out. I stood there, not knowing what the hell to do. Besides, it was really freaking dark and I was wearing extremely high heels.

Music started playing softly. I could recognize that song. It was the same one Sebastian and I had danced at the masquerade before we kissed. My heart started beating faster. 'What on Earth is going on here?' I thought to myself. A small reflector was now pointing at me. I turned my head around, only to find Sebastian kneeling before me.

"Oh God...", I stuttered.

"I found a love, to carry more than just my secrets. To carry love, to carry children of our own. We are still kids, but we're so in love, fighting against all odds. I know we'll be alright this time. Darling, just hold my hand. Be my girl, I'll be your man. I see my future in your eyes...", he said, at the compass of the song. "Mina, you are by far, the best thing that has ever happened to me and I don't want to spend another second not being married to you. Will you be my wife?", he asked as he took a small velvet box out of his pocket. He opened the box, revealing a beautiful diamond ring.

By this time, I was already in tears, my hands covering my mouth.

"Yes...", I whispered and then I almost yelled "YES!. YES!. YES!. A thousand times yes!", I said as he placed the finger in my left hand and I jumped into his arms.

**Sebastian's P.O.V**

I was on the verge of having a mental breakdown. There I was: standing in the aisle at this enormous church. Wearing a tuxedo, with Chris behind me and Hannah across the small space that separated both sides of the aisle; waiting for my wife-to-be. 

**(A/N: Please, play this song right now)**

Then, the gates opened and I saw her, feeling my heart about jump out off of my body. Tom was walking her down the aisle. It was my idea, actually. He was there for her when I wasn't, and I knew how much he cared for Mina. So I asked him to be the one who would deliver her to me on the most important day of our lives. He accepted, delighted by the idea.

I could feel my hands shaking as I tried to hold back my tears. She was now standing right in front of me.

"God Good... I... You are the most beautiful bride I have ever seen", I said.

"I am your bride and that's all that matters", she replied in a soft voice.

The priest cleared his throat out so we kept silent as the ceremony began.

"Do you, Sebastian Stan take this woman Mina Peixoto, to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, in sickness and in heath, in good times and woe, for richer or poorer, keeping yourself solely unto her for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do", I said, smiling more than I had ever smiled before.

"And do you, Mina Peixoto take this man, Sebastian Stan, to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, in sickness and in heath, in good times and woe, for richer or poorer, keeping yourself solely unto him for as long as you both shall live?".

"I do", she replied, while tears ran down from her amazingly beautiful green eyes.

We exchanged our wedding rings and the priest continued.

"By the power invested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride".

And so I did. I kissed her as if it was the ending of the world. Our friends and families cheered.

"I love you, Mrs. Stan", I said into her ear.

"Not more than I love you, Mr. Stan", she replied as we walked out of the church.

We wanted a small party, but Hannah insisted on planning the whole thing up. It ended looking like Kim and Kanye's wedding party, but I couldn't care less. The moment of the speeches had come. Chris was the first one to talk, as expected, he ended up crying, not before making us laugh. Then Hannah spoke. Her speech was very sweet and, I'm pretty sure, by then everybody was crying. Mina wanted to go last but I insisted that she should do it first.

"First of all, I'd like to thank everyone for being here tonight, sharing this beautiful experience with us. Hannah, Chris, Tom... I don't think I would have gotten here today if it wasn't for you. Thank you", she paused and looked at me "Seb, my love, there is nobody like you in this entire world. You have me made a stronger, better, sweeter person. You have made me a believer of true love. I met you at a very difficult time of my life, and I opened myself to you because you let me. I love you. You've changed my life. I don't ever want to live without you, and I couldn't be any happier, knowing I have been given the honor of spending the rest of my days with you".

Ok, now I was crying like a child. I kissed her and grabbed the mic.

"Wow... I'm... Hold on, everybody, while I try to get my manhood back", I said and that made everyone laugh. "Today's the day my life begins. All my life I've been just me, just a smart mouth kid. Today I become a man. Today I become a husband. Today I become accountable to someone other than myself. Today I become accountable to you. To our future. To all the possibilities that a marriage has to offer. Together, no matter what happens, I'll be ready. For anything. For everything. To take on life, to take on love. To take on possibility and responsibility. Today Mina, our life together begins. And I for one can't wait", I said and my voice cracked.

I dropped the mic and went to hug and kiss my beautiful wife.

"Someone once told me I'd meet a woman, who would change my life and become my home. You are and will always be my home", I whispered to her while we danced. She just looked at me and wiped a tear away.

"Seems like crazy gipsy lady was right after all...", she said.

"She was", I replied as Mina rested her face on my chest.


	25. Bora Bora

**Mina's P.O.V**

Right after the wedding, we travelled to Bora Bora for our honeymoon. The beaches were incredibly beautiful. I couldn't feel happier, even though I had been feeling a bit sick even before the wedding took place. I thought it was due all the stress of planning a wedding, but now that it had passed, I was still feeling sick. I hadn't said a word to Seb about it because I knew he would freak out, and all I wanted to do was to enjoy our honeymoon.

I was sunbathing and I felt nausea running over my stomach. Then it hit me. I rejoined and looked at Sebastian, who was getting out of the water.

 _'Oh Jesus...'_ , I mumbled. I stood up and held on to a small chair. Could it be...?. I ran my hands through my forehead.

"Babe, are you okay?", Sebastian asked. He was soaking wet and had a concerned look on his face.

"Uhm, yeah... My head hurts. I think I'll go get an aspirin", I replied.

"Ok, I'll go with you", he offered.

"There's no need, hun. You stay here and enjoy the weather, ok?. I'll be right back", I said.

"Okay, but don't take too long. I'll miss you", he pouted.

"It will be only 5 minutes, I promise", I said as I rushed myself out of the beach.

 _'Sweet lord... Could this work any slower?'_ , I said to myself as I waited inside the bathroom of our hotel room. The damn pregnancy tests were taking too fucking long. I wasn't stupid. Ok, maybe I was. It had taken me a month and a half to realize I had missed my period. We had used protection... most of the time.

"Babe?", I heard Seb's voice as the door opened.

 _'Shit!'_ , I said in my head.

"I... I... I'll be out in a sec", I stuttered.

I closed my eyes as I held the three tests in my hand. I was terrified of looking at them, but I had to.

Positive. Positive. Positive. All 3 of them.

"Holy fucking shit!", I said, apparently loud enough for Seb to hear me out.

"Mina?. What the hell is going on?. Either you let me in or I'll throw that door down".

I unlocked the door.

**Sebastian's P.O.V**

"Babe, what's...?", I looked at her. She was 50 shades of pale and all she did was put her hand up, as she was holding... pregnancy tests!?.

I grabbed them and felt my jaw dropping.

"You're... we're... I'm...", I could barely speak. "I'm going to be a dad. I'm going to be a dad", I repeated to myself, trying to let the words sink in.

Mina was still pale, her back against the wall. I grabbed her hand.

"Mins... we are having a baby. WE ARE HAVING A BABY!", I said and joy overcame through my entire being. I hugged her and I could tell she was crying.

"You're not mad?", she asked.

"What the...? Why would I even be mad? There's nothing I could want more than to have babies with you!. Tons of them!!", I stated.

"Not tons!", she claimed.

"Okay, 3...", I sighed in a happy way.

"Two...", she replied.

"Fine. Two", I smiled and kissed her stomach. "Hey you... This is your daddy. I can't wait to meet you", I whispered.

"She can't hear you!. She's probably the size of a bean!", Mina laughed.

"She?. Who said it was a girl?", I asked.

"Well... I feel it might be a baby girl", she replied.

"You know what?. I don't even care about the gender. All I want is this baby to be healthy", I said as I caressed her non-showing bump.

**\---- 7 months later ----**

"Well, how about Charlotte?", Mina asked as she sat down in her rocking chair. The nursery room was already finished. We had moved into a bigger house, right outside the city. It was perfect and way less chaotic than our apartment.

As soon as we got back from Bora Bora, we went to see an OB. She was few weeks pregnant and (thank God) healthy. We decided to wait until the third month before telling anyone about it. Chris and Hannah, who were planning their own wedding now, were the first ones to know. Then we told my mom and stepdad, who was doing a lot better thanks to the treatment. Eventually, everybody found out.

On the fourth month, we got some rather unexpected news.

"Okay, are you ready to listen to this baby's heartbeat and find out if it's a girl or a boy?", Dr Shepperd asked.

"Yes!" we said in unison.

"Alright then, here we go...", she said as she put some sort of gel in Mina's belly while turning the screen on. I had been in every ultrasound, so I was getting familiar with the procedure.

"Oh boy...", the Dr said.

We could hear a heartbeat, but it sounded way too fast, as if there were two hearts in there.

"Is... is the baby okay?", Mina asked and went pale.

"They are okay".

"THEY!?", Mina asked gasping.

"You are having twins. Look, there they are... A baby girl, who seems camera shy. And a baby boy, who, unlike his sister, is eager to be seen", the Dr said as she pointed to the screen.

"I wonder who he got it from...", Mina said and looked at me. I was in awe at the image. Twins. I was going to be dad to twins.

"No", I said "Charles AND Charlotte? No".

"Ugh... we said you got to choose his name and I got to choose hers!", Mina pouted, as she rubbed her giant belly. She still looked thin but the baby bump was getting bigger by the second if that was possible.

"And I already chose Charles. It was your dad's name, Mina. And my friend's", I replied.

"Have you picked out a middle name yet?".

"Yeah... Christopher", I said and giggled. She just rolled her eyes. She knew I would name the baby boy after Chris as well because he had been my biggest support when things went downhill.

"Lucky you, Hannah forbid me from naming the girl after her...", she chuckled, then her face lighted up "Isabella. Isabella Charlotte Stan. We can call her Izzie for short!".

"Uhm... sounds nice. Then I guess you already have names kiddos", I talked to the belly.

Izzie, Charlie and Mina. The three loves of my life.


	26. Lullaby

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: Suggested song https://youtu.be/4OjiOn5s8s8 )

**Mina's P.O.V**

"Oh God! This hurts!!!", I said as I winced in pain.

"We are almost there, babe. Just hold on", Sebastian said as he drove to the Hospital. The day had come. These babies didn't want to stay in my belly any longer.

"Uuughhh! God damn!", I kept complaining.

By the time we got to the Hospital, Dr Sheppered was already waiting for us.

"Ok, take her into the labor room now!", she demanded.

All I could think of was _'Please, be safe. Please, be safe'_ as the only thing that mattered in that moment were my children.

"Ok, Mina... I'm gonna need you to push as hard as you can. On the count of three. One, two, three... Push!", the Dr said and I pushed with all of my strength as Sebastian was right next to me. I think I squeezed his hand too hard, by the look on his face.

"Good, I can see a little head... On my count, push again".

So I did, and then, I heard a soothing cry.

"Here it is your son", Dr Shepperd showed me. I wanted to look at Charlie, but then I felt another contraction. A strong one and winced in pain once again.

"Looks like his baby sis doesn't want to be left out. Now, we'll do this one more time. On my count, you push Mina".

I closed my eyes, clenched my teeth and pushed. That's all it took to hear another cry, a little louder than the first time.

"Here she is...", the Dr said as she was about to give Izzie to me and then it all started becoming blurry.

"Mina?", I could barely hear Sebastian's voice.

And after, everything became dark as night.

*

 _'Bip. Bip. Bip'_ , was all I could hear.

"Damn thing won't shut up...", I mumbled. I opened my eyes slowly.

"Mina!? Thank God!", Hannah's face was by my side.

"What happened? Where is Seb? Where are the babies? Are they okay?", I started asking as I kept worrying.

"Easy, Mins. You lost a lot of blood after delivering Izzie. Drs got to stop the bleeding before things got any worse. The babies are perfectly fine. Sebastian and Chris are with them, now. You scared the living shit out of us", she said.

I took a deep breath, a bit quiet now I knew the babies were okay.

"I'll be right back", Hannah said and left the room. I looked around. It was full of pink and blue balloons and flowers. I rejoined in the hospital bed. I closed my eyes for about a second.

"Hi mommy...", Seb's voice made me open my eyes. He was carrying Charlie and Chris was holding Izzie.

"Oh God...", I started sobbing as I held them both in my arms "They are so perfect. They are perfect...", I kept saying.

"Just like you", Sebastian said as he kissed my temple.

I looked at my children. Charlie had my eyes and his tiny nose looked like mine but Izzie?. She was 100% Sebastian. She had the same pair of baby blue eyes, his nose and even his mouth. 

"They are, by far, the most perfect thing I've ever seen...", I whispered.

**\----3 Years Later----**

**Sebastian's P.O.V**

"Charlie! Don't pull Izzie's hair!", I said as I watched the kids running around the backyard. It was mid-summer and the sun was bathing my face, Charlie tripped down and fell, he didn't even cry. He got up back again and kept on running after his sister.

"He may look like me but he is just as clumsy as you", Mina's voice came from behind. She was barefoot and wearing a long white dress.

"And Izzie inherited your adorable temper", I replied sarcastically.

"With a bit of luck, this little one will get the best of us...", she said, rubbing her 6-month pregnant belly as she sat next to me.

"We can only wait and see...", I replied as I kissed her belly "You were right", I stated.

"About what?".

"Her name: Faith". We had decided not to give her a middle name. Faith sounded good enough already.

"I know...", Mina replied.

"I was also right", I said.

She looked at me, raising an eyebrow.

"About how many babies we were going to have. I told you 3 was a pretty good number".

She just laughed.

I finally had everything I had wanted: a wife, children, a solid career, good friends, a family of my own but mostly... I had a  _ **home**_.

**The End.**

 

**(A/N: So, I'll leave this here. As I think it's nice to give closure to this with the very same song it started with)**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Ok, so, when I first wrote this I cried the living hell outta me. I know it's a pretty damn poor work, but it was the first one I ever published and I was overcoming some deep issues, so it helped me a lot. Anyway, hope you enjoyed it)


End file.
